Must I Imagine You There
by Writesalott
Summary: Chronically single Kurt sulkily follows his newly married best friend and brother to New York. He is giving up hope on finding love when he notices a third year student helping the teacher in singing class. He's gorgeous with gelled back hair and the voice of an angel, but is that all it takes to fall in love? (AU, set at NYADA, pulls in themes from season2) Beta: MyaZab
1. Mr Perfect

Finchel. It was the name Kurt liked to use to describe Rachel and Finn's relationship. The silly fools were engaged and high school wasn't even over yet. But Kurt wasn't bitter… okay yeah he totally was. And he had a right to be. How dare his brother and best friend find their soulmate before him. And in each other to boot! Kurt had more than paid his dues, dealing with bullies and being the only kid out of the closet in his high school.

Rachel got into NYADA and her smitten fiance was going to come with her. Kurt had applied to NYADA, but totally failed to get in. Yes, this was not improving the level of his jealousy. Single and denied access to his dream school was just one thing too many. Kurt had seriously contemplated just becoming a pointless lump on his father's couch for at least a week before he decided to follow his best friend and brother to New York. Maybe there would be more openly gay kids there at the very least.

And there were, but Kurt didn't fancy any of them.

"I'm gonna die alone," Kurt whined to Rachel one night after dinner.

"No, you are not," Rachel told him.

"Sure you can say that," Kurt continued. "Your fiance is in the other room probably ironing your clothes or something."

"Oh god, I hope Finn isn't ironing my clothes!" Rachel exclaimed as she got up to check on the safety of her wardrobe.

With much persistence, Rachel's help and a surprise audition in which he sang 'Being Alive' without any preparation Kurt finally got into NYADA. Finn and Rachel took him out to celebrate and the followed week Kurt was attending classes. Things were looking up. He was still chronically single, but at least he'd gotten into the school of his dreams. Now if only Kurt could meet someone he actually wanted to date...

You never know what day will change your life forever.

Kurt certainly hadn't expected it to be during one of his singing classes. When he entered the room all Kurt could think was that this man was the single most phenomenal man Kurt had ever seen. His hair was gelled perfectly to his head, except for a single curl about his temple. He was shorter than Kurt, but only by an inch or so and there was a kindness to his eyes. Not to mention the guy was totally gorgeous.

"This is Blaine Anderson," Kurt's teacher announced. "He's in his third year and kindly agreed to come here to help me demonstrate the lesson today." And then Blaine began to sing and Kurt found himself starstruck as his perfect voice filled the room. It was as if Blaine was meant for a broadway stage, his performance was so raw.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt's teacher said as everyone clapped. "Now as you can see…" But Kurt wasn't listening to the lesson anymore. He was staring at Blaine, trying to memorize every detail of the man's face. Then to his surprise Blaine was suddenly staring at him.

"Do you have a question?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no sorry," Kurt mumbled, quickly looking down. "You just sound amazing."

"Thanks," Blaine replied smiling. He was somehow even more attractive when he smiled though at this point Kurt didn't think this guy could get any hotter.

Kurt's teacher claimed his attention again, but Kurt kept an eye on Blaine to make sure the guy didn't leave while he worked up the courage to talk to him. Blaine thankfully didn't leave right away. He moved among the first year students answering questions with a radiant smile lighting up his face.

"I want everyone to practice for the practical next week," Kurt's teacher said as class ended.

"It's Blaine right," Kurt asked to break the ice as he came up to talk to Blaine the moment people started packing up. He didn't need an answer though. The name Blaine had been dancing around inside his head like a ballerina since his teacher had mentioned it.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, unsure what else to say.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine answered. Kurt wanted Blaine's number, but he couldn't think of a way to get it.

"Are you sure you don't have a question?" Blaine asked. "About the lesson." Kurt wondered if he was staring again.

"I forgot," Kurt said. "Maybe it will come to me later?"

"Why don't you text me," Blaine said, as he reached into the pocket of his bag and pulled out a pen and slip of paper, before scrolling down some digits and handing it to Kurt. "When you remember."

"Thanks," Kurt replied taking the paper as if it were some sort of priceless treasure. Blaine said goodbye with a casual wave and Kurt watched him leave, titling his head to one side as he sighed, his mind blank but for Blaine's name.

Then Kurt remember he was late for combat class. Tucking the precious slip of paper into his pocket, Kurt bolted down the hall. With only one annoyed look from his professor Kurt managed to get through the rest of his classes that day, despite the constant distraction that was the memory of Blaine's smile.

The following day, Kurt debated whether or not to text Blaine. How such a simple thing could torment him from morning till night he wasn't sure, but it did. The day after Kurt wondered if it was better to wait the whole three days now that he'd waited the two. Or was waiting to contact a guy for three days after getting his phone number only something that actually happened on tv?

"Why have you been pacing with you phone in your hand for an hour?" Rachel asked him as she re-entered the living room.

"Umm," Kurt mumbled. "I met a guy and I have his number."

"So text him!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why the pacing?"

"He thinks I only wanted his number to ask a class related question. Oh and I have no idea if he's even gay, let alone single."

"Ah I see," Rachel said.

"Maybe I should just keep the fantasy alive," Kurt said. "If I never text Mr. Perfect he can remain perfect."

"For heaven's sake," Rachel sighed as she snatched the phone from Kurt's grip.

"Rachel what are you doing!" Kurt exclaimed desperately grabbing for his phone, but Rachel was dancing out of reach.

"It's for your own good," Rachel said in her sing song voice, before closing the bathroom door behind her. Kurt heard the lock click just as he tried to open it. Kurt groaned as he banged on the door, hopelessly worrying about what Rachel could possible be doing. A moment later the door opened and Rachel handed Kurt his phone, grinning. Kurt didn't like her grin. He braced himself before looking down at the screen. A message had been sent to Blaine.

'Hey, It's Kurt,' read the text Rachel had sent.

"That's it?" Kurt said. "That's all you wrote after all the phone stealing and hiding?"

"Yep," Rachel replied with a grin. "Now when he replies-"

"If he replies," Kurt added.

"When he replies just ask a question about school then keep talking," Rachel said. "I am sure you can learn enough to get the answers you need before asking him out."

Kurt didn't have the energy to be annoyed at Rachel because now he was too busy stressing out. Would Blaine reply? Did Blaine even remember him? What if Blaine thought he was clingy for texting so soon? What if Blaine was straight or taken or not interested?

"Kurt breath!" Rachel snapped. "Wow you must really like this guy."

"He's gorgeous," Kurt whined.

"You need a distraction," Rachel said. "Come on." And Kurt suddenly found himself dragged out the front door by his wrist.

Kurt spent the next hour walking around New York with Rachel. It wasn't until they arrived at a subway that Kurt realized Rachel had actually a destination in mind. When they reached Finn's school Rachel kissed her fiance hello while Kurt tried to imagine what it might feel like to kiss Blaine.

Kurt didn't speak on the way home, but rather listened to them exchange the stories of their day. Finn was in school to be a teacher which meant he wasn't at NYADA with Kurt and Rachel. Kurt suspected Rachel quite missed him during the day, but Kurt had no sympathy for Rachel as she still got to fall asleep every night in the arms of her soulmate while Kurt spelt his nights with a pillow shaped like an arm that he'd named Bruce.

Then Kurt's phone went off.

There was a moment of perfect chaos as Kurt's brain did backflips and his hands fumbled for his phone. Kurt's heart was pounding by the time he managed to stop his phone from smashing onto the ground for the third time.

'Oh hey Kurt. Did you remember what you wanted to ask me?' Blaine's reply appeared on his phone.

"He answered me!" Kurt said holding up his phone in triumph as the three of them arrived home.

"Told you," Rachel laughed as she and Finn went off on their own and Kurt took his cell phone to the couch.

'Not yet,' Kurt typed, sitting on his sofa glued to his phone screen. 'I was just thinking about how great your singing was and thought I'd say hi.'

'I'm not that good,' Blaine's replied quickly this time. 'I was surprised to be asked to help out.'

'Your voice is amazing,' Kurt told him. 'I am surprised you aren't teaching the class.'

'Okay now you are just talking crazy,' Blaine replied.

'I could listen to you sing all day,' Kurt texted.

After he sent it Kurt was worried that came off as flirty and though he definitely wanted to flirt with Blaine he still wasn't sure where he stood in this area. Thankfully Blaine replied as if he hadn't noticed and they changed the topic to favourite pop stars.

'Katy Perry huh,' Kurt replied. 'I'm more a Gaga fan myself.'

'She's good too,' Blaine texted. 'I just don't think I could ever wear those Gaga outfits.'

'Fair enough,' Kurt replied. 'Katy is the less extreme of the two.' They made small talk for another hour then Blaine said goodbye because he had class.

The following day Kurt texted Blaine good morning before even getting out of bed. His good morning back arrived about a half hour later and again they were able to start up a casual conversation about music, school and other common areas of interest. It turned out both Blaine and Kurt had been in their school's respective Glee clubs back home. Kurt was surprised to discovered Blaine was also from Lima Ohio. Blaine had gone to private school though which explained why Kurt had never met him before.

'Oh I remember the Warblers!' Kurt texted. 'We went up against them at sections a few times.'

'And I remember the New Directions,' Blaine replied.

'It's kinda crazy that we didn't meet till NYADA,' Kurt texted. 'I mean we could have met so many times before this.'

'That's true,' Blaine said. 'Though I guess competing show choirs don't often get together for social events. Just the fact we both came to New York from Ohio is kinda crazy though.'

It took two more days of casual small talk over text for Kurt to finally get up the courage to get more personal. Though he was still to awkward to say it outright. Instead, Kurt decided to try and work what he really wanted to know into his text without asking directly.

'Before my step brother was my brother,' Kurt texted. 'I kinda had a crush on him. I swear it isn't as creepy as it sounds.'

'I believe you,' Blaine replied. 'Must of been weird for you though.'

'It was,' Kurt said. 'But Finn was pretty cool about it when he found out and I got over it quick especially after our parents got married.'

'That's great,' Blaine texted. 'Crushes on straight guys suck.' Kurt punched the air, so relieved he was felt like he could fly. After all, what straight guy would say that? Okay sure, he needed confirmation, but this was definitely a good sign! He took a moment to compose his thoughts before he texted back.

'Totally,' Kurt texted. 'I think every gay man's been there.'

'Yeah,' Blaine texted and Kurt sensed there was more he wasn't saying.

'They are hard to get past though,' Kurt texted trying to be the safe person to confide in.

'Very hard,' Blaine texted.

'If you want to talk about it,' Kurt typed. 'I am happy to listen.'

'Thanks,' Blaine typed. He hadn't said more than that and Kurt was about to say something else when another text from Blaine added, 'Wish I was over mine.'

'Who?' Kurt asked. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

'My best friend.'

'That would be complicated,' Kurt empathized.

'Yep,' Blaine texted. 'He has a girlfriend. I am so pathetic.'

'You aren't pathetic. Trust me. At least your crush didn't become your brother.'

'At least you are over yours,' Blaine answered.

'You will get there,' Kurt replied. 'Have you tried dating other guys. Maybe looking more instead of sulking?'

'I know I should,' Blaine texted. Kurt could picture Blaine sighing as he typed those words. But they moved onto lighter topics after that. Kurt didn't want to push too hard. At least he'd gotten the answer he'd wanted about Blaine's sexuality. His heart would take more time and that was okay.

A few days later the conversation shifted to their coming out stories. Kurt talked about how he'd been so worried to tell Burt and all for nothing as his father had known since Kurt was about seven years old.

'Dad always said I sing like Diana Ross,' Kurt texted.

'Soprano men are hard to find,' Blaine replied. 'A very unique voice. I didn't hear you sing in class, but I'm sure you sound wonderful.'

'Thanks,' Kurt texted back smiling at his phone. Next Kurt asked about Blaine's coming out to his parents. Blaine had been a year older than Kurt when he'd done it, though since Blaine was three years older than Kurt in general that hardly mattered. Pam, Blaine's mother had accepted it easier than his father, who'd spent his summers building cars with Blaine.

'Sometimes I think he had it in his head that oil grease and car engines could make me straight,' Blaine texted, adding a laughing emoji to the end of his sentence.

'That sounds exactly like torture,' Kurt replied. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Because it's ridiculous. Knowing what a spark plug is had nothing to do with wanting to date woman.'

'Fair enough,' Kurt texted back. 'My dad has a car shop. I am so glad he never tried that with me. Finn works there during the summer, but I can't stand the place.'

'What's your brother studying at school?' Blaine texted.

'Teaching,' Kurt replied. 'And Rachel's at NYADA. Do you have any siblings?'

'One brother,' Blaine replied, but he didn't elaborate. Kurt thought about asking, but something stopped him.

Kurt continued to text Blaine every chance he got over the next few days. They talked about everything and anything. What they were doing in that very moment, gay stereotypes that were and weren't true, their favourite characters from TV shows and movies, and Kurt's heart fluttered just a little with every reply. Eventually he knew he just had to do try asking Blaine out.

'Hey you wanna do something together this Saturday?' Kurt texted as he crossed his fingers.

'I'm going to a party Saturday,' Blaine replied. 'Do you want to come?'

'Yeah!' Kurt replied, knowing full well he would have agreed to anything so long as it meant going with Blaine.

* * *

 **If you read my last Glee fic than you know that this one is terribly late. Sorry. I really have no good excuse. I was just kinda hording it and also I liked the way it turned out so much that I wanted to turn it into an original story. Which I did as well. So there are two versions of this fic: One with Klaine and one soon to be published on FictionPress.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 2_

 _"He's a model you know," Blaine told Kurt as he approached. "Sam. He's on billboards."_

 _"How did you guys become friends?" Kurt asked._

 _"In high school," Blaine replied. "Before I transferred to Dalton." Blaine did another shot._

 _"How many of those have you had?" Kurt asked. They'd been apart for all of a few minutes, but doing shots didn't take long._

 _"Not sure," Blaine replied as he emptied another glass._

 _"Maybe slow down," Kurt suggested. With a sigh Blaine turned to Kurt._


	2. Bendy

Kurt spent the week looking forward to Saturday, thinking he had a date, but when the day arrived Kurt started to lose hope. Kurt suggested they go together, but Blaine said they could meet there. Then, when he did arrive, it quickly became clear that this was a birthday party for some guy named Sam. Kurt saw the expression on Blaine's face as Sam came into view and he instantly knew that Sam was the best friend Blaine had a crush on. Blaine's face softened when he looked at Sam, his pupils dilated and he smiled. Then the light in Blaine's eyes died, as a woman went to greet Sam. Kurt instantly recognized this woman as Sam's girlfriend, since the two started kissing just seconds later. Kurt felt himself moved to comfort Blaine, despite his own disappointment. He put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I need a drink," Blaine sighed as he moved away from Kurt's attempt to comfort him. Kurt followed, but Blaine vanished from sight around a corner. When Kurt caught up with Blaine, he was doing shots. The liquid was clear so Kurt suspected it was vodka.

"He's a model," Blaine told Kurt as he approached. "Sam. He's on billboards."

"How did you guys become friends?" Kurt asked.

"In high school," Blaine replied. "Before I transferred to Dalton." Blaine throw back another shot.

"How many of those have you had?" Kurt inquired. They'd been apart for only a few minutes, but it turned out doing shots didn't take long.

"Not sure," Blaine replied as he emptied another glass and wobbled a little.

"Maybe you should slow down," Kurt suggested, but Blaine didn't seem to hear him or he simply didn't want to listen.

"Why does Sam have to be straight?" he whined. Kurt had no idea how to answer this question. It wasn't really a question that had an answer.

"So straight with all that straightness," Blaine mumbled. "He should be bendy." Blaine swayed, then staggered as if he was going to fall down. "Bendy's better." It wasn't until Blaine started motioning with his hands that Kurt realized his drunken brain was confusing the two meanings of the word straight.

"What was in those shots?" Kurt exclaimed instantly understanding that Blaine had zero alcohol tolerance and was therefore already well on his way to being completely wasted.

"Fuzzy juice," Blaine mumbled as he tried to stagger away from Kurt.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurt said firmly. "You my friend, are staying where I can see you."

"Friend," Blaine repeated smiling. He looked up at Kurt with a silly grin on his face and they locked eyes for a moment. Kurt had to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss Blaine, drunk and all. He was just so close. Then suddenly he wasn't. Blaine had turned away and managed to walk in a messy zigzag toward the crowd of other drunk college kids.

Kurt swore under his breath, which did nothing to dispel his disappointment that this disaster was his 'date' with Blaine. It was partly his fault though, for phrasing his question so generally. After all, He hadn't texted 'do you want to go on a date this Saturday.' Kurt swore again when he realized that he'd accidentally placed himself in the friendzone. As he watched drunk Blaine almost fall and smack his head against the corner of a table, Kurt's own issues were greatly overshadowed by his fear for Blaine's safety. Getting up and moving quickly, Kurt followed intoxicated Blaine as he banged into people and furniture, moving through the crowd while trying to keep Sam in his sight.

Kurt spend the rest of the party running after Blaine, who spent the entire night miserably sulking after Sam or trying to get drunker. Kurt took as many drinks away from Blaine as he could, but Blaine still managed to remain completely drunk until after midnight.

"I don't feel good," Blaine grumbled his eyes closed and his head resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"I have been telling you to drink water, but you wouldn't listen. Trust me, you will feel worse in the morning," Kurt explained.

"Morning," Blaine said slowly. "Morn- No, no, no can't go home like this."

"Relax Blaine," Kurt assured him. "It's not like you live with your parents."

"No, live with brother," Blaine mumbled though with great determination. "Is worse. No home please." Kurt had picked Blaine up off the floor twice tonight. Literally taken alcohol out of his hand, then listened to Blaine whine about losing his drink. Kurt had followed Blaine around like a freaking babysitter all night! All Kurt could wish for right now, was that seeing Blaine acting like a two year old would somehow diminish his huge crush on the guy.

"You can crash on my couch," Kurt sighed. Blaine smiled up at him with so much gratitude and relief, that Kurt's heart melted a little. Yep, crush still definitely in tack. Damn.

With a great heave Kurt got Blaine to stand, and threw one of Blaine's arms around his shoulders. Together, they left the party. Sam had disappeared somewhere with his girlfriend about a half hour ago, which was probably why Blaine was no longer fighting him. Kurt suspected the lovebirds were upstairs with the door locked, but he wasn't about to tell drunk Blaine that. Drunk Blaine would probably either burst into tears or try and join them upstairs. Either options didn't sounds like any fun to Kurt. As they made it back outside, Kurt dumped Blaine as gently as he could into the backseat of his car, then got into the driver's seat and headed home. Tonight had been nothing short of a disaster.

Rachel and Finn were sleeping so Kurt let himself in, dragging Blaine with him. Kurt laid the now almost unconscious Blaine in his own bed. Then took off Blaine's shoes before pulling the covers over him. Kurt had a double bed, but there was no way in hell he was sleeping here. Gathering an extra pillow and blanket from the closet in the hall, Kurt went and made up the couch. Then he lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about the cruel irony of the evening. Kurt's miserable thoughts eventually melted into sleep. He was awoken by his roommate, about six and a half hours later.

"I take it your date didn't go as planned?" Finn asked, standing over Kurt, with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Well, I got Blaine in my bed," Kurt said yawning as he tried to sit up.

"But you're on the couch," Finn observed.

"Yep," Kurt sighed. He stretched, noticing how stiff his muscles were from the lumpy couch cushions. "It was a big party thing," Kurt continued. "Blaine got totally drunk, called me his friend, sulked over Sam and begged me not to let his brother see him drunk."

"Wow," Finn whispered, taking a sip of his coffee. "That's bad by anyone's standards." Kurt groaned, covered his face with a pillow and let himself fall back down on the couch, lumpy cushions and all. He was starting to think that being chronically single, had been better than the friend zone.

"Why don't I make you breakfast," Finn suggested. "Rachel had an early class." Kurt mumbled a thank you as Finn walked away toward the kitchen, and then pulled the blankets up over his head, to wallow while he waited. The smell of sausages dragged him into a standing position, as Finn put breakfast on the table. He felt a little more human with food and coffee in his system. Blaine got up and wandered out of Kurt's room a little while later, holding his head and looking very confused as to where he was. Kurt couldn't help but find his bed hair adorable, even though he wished he didn't.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said when he walked into the kitchen. "Good, I was starting to worry I was lost."

"You're at my place," Kurt replied. "This is my brother."

"Hey," Blaine said waving slightly, obviously hung over. "Oh man, my head."

"I told you to drink water last night," Kurt reminded him. Blaine just sat at the kitchen table, placing his head down and groaning.

"How about coffee instead?" Finn asked, holding up the coffee pot.

"Thanks," Blaine said, accepting the mug of steaming liquid. "Oh that's amazing," he added as he drank it. Blaine was elated, holding the coffee close, as if it was precious. How could this man make his heart sing, with nothing but his smile? It was starting to get on Kurt's nerves, even if he couldn't resist the feeling.

"Hungry?" Finn inquired as he offered Blaine eggs and sausages. Blaine nodded and silently started eating whatever Finn handed him. Kurt had a feeling Blaine wasn't really paying attention.

"And thanks for taking care of me last night," Blaine said as he finished eating. "You're a great friend." Kurt looked away as his stomach twisted at the word friend.

"No problem," Kurt replied, not looking at Blaine in fear that his face would give him away.

There was a few moment of silence, before Finn excused himself, with just a quick glance at Kurt who smiled to show his brother that he was okay.

"You know Sam doesn't deserve you right?" Kurt stated firmly once they were alone. "I know he's hot and all, but he isn't worth your pain."

"Sam's more than that," Blaine explained, with affection. "He's funny and creative. He does amazing things with macaroni art, but don't tell him I told you that. He's kind and generous and not as sure of himself as he seems. He is worth it." Kurt felt like there was a fist holding his heart and it had squeezed, constricting his breathing.

"Okay, but Blaine," Kurt said, ignoring his pain, so he could say what he needed to say. Kurt reached out his hand to take Blaine's for a split second wanting to offer comfort, but he hesitated for too long and had to pull his arm back again. "You are creative and talented. Kind and funny. You aren't as sure of yourself as people think you are. You're beautiful and everything that's good in this world. You are worth something too."

Blaine mumbled something about him not being that impressive. Kurt felt like he had poured his heart out, but still Blaine couldn't see him.

"Thanks for the coffee and breakfast," Blaine said. "And saving me from my brother's disappointment."

"You're welcome," Kurt sighed as he stood up.

Blaine went home after that, still smiling and thanking him, but saying he had plans to meet up with his brother. Kurt tried to tell himself, that Blaine would get over his crush. He tried to tell himself, that he just needed to be patient.

But he couldn't even lie to himself.

All Blaine saw was Sam. All he thought about was Sam. Every conversation Kurt had with Blaine whether over texting or in person, somehow ended up involving Sam. Kurt has eyes; he knew the guy was hot, but Kurt was so jealous, he couldn't stand it. He wanted Blaine to look at him, not Sam. But there wasn't so much as a tiny hint that Blaine might be getting over Sam.

There came a point where it hurt too much and Kurt simply couldn't take it anymore.

"The guy's just a little oblivious," Rachel tried to comfort him, when she arrived home from class one afternoon to find him wallowing on the couch. "Try telling him point blank that you like him as more than a friend."

"Nope," Kurt refused shaking his head. "Not happening."

"Well, if you are cutting him out completely, what do you have to lose anyway?" Rachel wisely advised him.

Even if she was technically right, Kurt just couldn't do it, though he could picture perfectly how it would go. Kurt would pour his heart out, lay his cards on the table and Blaine would notice the table and nothing else! The fear of Blaine's rejection kept Kurt from saying those words. Kurt would rather end their friendship on his own terms and suffer the pain of it alone, than wait until he couldn't hold back his heart and see the pity in Blaine's eyes.

* * *

 **Big thank you to Cab4five for being my first reviewer! Next chapter is finished and with my beta. Shouldn't be long.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 3_

 _Kurt got out a pen and paper and he began to draw in his school books. How many ways could one doodle the names Kurt and Blaine together? How many different heart designs could he encircle those names in? Kurt drew their full names together surrounded by a heart first then he switched to just K and B with a plus between then and surrounded by a heart. Tilting his head slightly Kurt noticed just how well their full first names went together and next found himself doodling the word Klaine all over his binder in little hearts. He was feeling quite happy about the whole thing until he remember that look on Blaine's face when he's looking right through Kurt, thinking about Sam. Kurt ripped out the offending pieces of paper and throw them out. Oh why did he still have hope that Blaine would notice. At this point the closest thing to a relationship he was ever going to have with Blaine was an imaginary one. He'd have to imagine Blaine there, that Blaine cared, just to make it work. Kurt had never felt more pathetic in his life._


	3. Coffee

Kurt didn't text Blaine over the next few days, though he wanted nothing else but to talk to Blaine. He missed Blaine and though the party had been horrible in many ways, it had also been wonderful. He'd held Blaine in his arms. Blaine had rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He'd been physically closer to the man that night, than ever before. But that night, Blaine had been drunk and pining after Sam.

For a week, Kurt started and then deleted texts to Blaine, without ever sending them. He went to class and thought about Blaine, when he should have been learning things. He wallowed and tried to forget, but then Blaine texted him.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine messaged him. 'Sorry I haven't texted. School's been crazy busy. How are your classes going?'

It was a casual friendly text, like those they'd shared before the party and somehow it broke Kurt's heart and he couldn't ignore it.

'Classes are good,' Kurt replied, as they broke into easy conversation. Kurt didn't have the will to cut Blaine out. He was too addicted to Blaine's presence and Kurt wasn't brave enough to tell Blaine how he felt. In other words, he was stuck, unable to let go or move forward. Stuck like a fish on dry land.

The one good thing that came from the party however, was Blaine's opening up to Kurt. The topic of their conversation shifted. It seemed, that Kurt had gained Blaine's trust. Blaine finally told him about his brother, Cooper.

'It's like I live in his shadow. Coops already so successful,' Blaine texted. 'So even if I succeed at something, it won't matter, because he did it first.'

'Not true,' Kurt replied. 'You shouldn't compare yourself to him. Or anyone for that matter.'

'Thanks,' Blaine texted. 'But it's kinda hard not to.'

'I know,' Kurt texted back. 'I'm here if you want to talk.'

'Thanks,' Blaine replied. Weeks turned to months, as time passed and Kurt was still Blaine's loyal, ever reliable friend. Kurt was always volunteering to be a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, rant at. Kurt just couldn't do anything to hurt Blaine, no matter what it cost him.

'The school actually has good coffee,' Blaine texted one day. 'Neither of us has class this afternoon. You want to meet up?'

Kurt didn't even have the energy anymore to hope that this was a date. He knew better, though he didn't have the good sense to turn the invitation down. Oh no. Kurt arrived early and had already ordered a latte, when Blaine walked in and sat across from him, his own drink in hand.

"That better be coffee," Kurt teased. "It's not even 3 in the afternoon and you, my friend, are a whiny drunk."

Blaine laughed. "Latte, promise," he said, as he sat down. A casual conversation, about nothing too serious easily started up about classes and Sam like always. Then Kurt noticed Blaine's downcast expression and sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, unable to notice Blaine's pain without trying to help.

"Oh it's Cooper," Blaine sighed. "He usually works all the time, so even though I live with him, sometimes it's like living alone. But he's suddenly gotten it into his head, that we don't spend enough time together so he wants us to hang out together… all weekend."

"What's wrong with that," Kurt asked.

"It's just weird," Blaine said. "I mean, we aren't really that close. I am only living with him because it's cheap and school isn't."

"Fair enough," Kurt replied, thinking of a way to help Blaine. "You could always say you have plans."

"Yeah I guess," Blaine said. "That would be preferable, to having my self-esteem ripped to shreds."

"Is a weekend with him really that bad?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes it feels that bad," Blaine answered. "My brother just has this way of making everything about him! It's just so exhausting."

"Sounds like it," Kurt replied, though part of him wanted to say it must run in the family. "Why don't you say you have plans with me. Then, you can at least avoid him a little this weekend."

"That's a great idea, thanks," Blaine's smile lit up his eyes and Kurt felt that warm glowing feeling in his chest, that was his addiction to Blaine Anderson. "You always know how to cheer me up!"

"Happy to help," Kurt replied. After that, Blaine pulled some school books from his bag and they spent the next few hours studying together, before going their separate ways.

When Blaine got up to walk away, Kurt indulged himself for a moment. He got out a pen and paper and he began to draw in his school books. In how many ways could one doodle the names Kurt and Blaine together? How many different heart designs could he encircle those names in? Kurt drew their full names together surrounded by a heart first, then he switched to just K and B with a plus in between surrounded by a heart. Tilting his head slightly, Kurt noticed just how well their full first names went together and next found himself doodling the word Klaine all over his binder in little hearts. He was feeling quite happy about the whole thing, until he remember that look on Blaine's face, when he's looking right through Kurt, thinking about Sam. Kurt ripped out the offending pieces of paper and throw them away. Oh why did he still have hope that Blaine would notice? At this point the closest thing to a relationship he was ever going to have with Blaine, was an imaginary one. He'd have to imagine Blaine there, that Blaine cared, just to make it work. Kurt had never felt more pathetic in his life.

With a sigh Kurt put away his notebook, gathered his things and went home. But only a few days later Blaine suggested they study together again and these coffee 'dates' soon became a regular event.

"You should tell him," Rachel said as Kurt walked through the door. His best friend had taken to say this, every time Kurt returned home looking sulky, as this mood was only ever inspired by one thing: Blaine.

"Yes, because rejection is so much fun," Kurt said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Rachel sighed, but didn't say anything else. Kurt would have to come up with a new reply for tomorrow.

Kurt met up with Blaine that weekend, as a way for Blaine to avoid his brother. They went to the mall, wandering around mostly just killing time. The florescent light did nothing good to his skin, but walking around looking at store fronts with Blaine, while eating french fries wasn't so bad. That was until the topic turned to Sam.

"I think Sam is really serious about this one," Blaine sighed. "He usually changes girlfriends so quickly. I don't understand why this one has to stick."

"The key word here is GIRLfriend," Kurt replied. "In case you didn't notice, he dates girls, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine grimaced. "You get it though, right? Because of Finn."

"Sorta, but Blaine you aren't even trying to move on," Kurt told him as gently as he could.

"Sam could be bi?" Blaine said tentatively.

"But he isn't," Kurt said a little harshly. "And even if he was, he's dating a girl and he's serious about this relationship, so it doesn't matter."

"I only said he seems serious," Blaine corrected. "I might be imagining it."

Yes, like how I'm imaging you with me, Kurt thought. Taking a deep breath, Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Forget Sam," Kurt snapped. "Look around. Is there anyone in this mall, you could even maybe be interested in? Because, you can't waste your whole life pining after Sam!"

Kurt tried not to think about how he should take his own advice, as he waited for Blaine to respond. He tried not to think about how he might have just messed everything up and soon won't even have Blaine as a friend anymore. He tried not to think at all, in the silence following his words.

Slowly, purposely, Blaine looked around, then if Kurt wasn't imagining it, his gaze stopped. Was Kurt imagining it or was Blaine looking at him?

"There," Blaine said and Kurt stopped breathing, his eyes wide. "I guess I should go talk to him huh?"

Kurt's stomach plummeted, as he turned around to see the guy Blaine had actually meant. His hair came down to his shoulders and he was wearing a baggy sweater. Kurt tried to fight the urge to slap Blaine across the face, for noticing this idiot and not him!

Blaine took a deep breath, then walked with determination to the guy who was folding shirt in front of the GAP store. Kurt muttered curses under his breath, as he watched Blaine talk to the guy, shake his hand and smiled before turning and heading back to Kurt.

"We are gonna meet up for coffee next week," Blaine smiled. "Thanks for getting me to do that Kurt. Now all I have to do, is try not to think about Sam on my date."

Kurt didn't have words to express his feelings, so he just stayed silent. He started walking side by side with Blaine, as they circled the mall again, listening more than talking. Blaine didn't seem to notice though.

When the horrible mall event ended Kurt went home, put on the most depressing music he could find, curled up in bed and cried until he had no tears left to shed.

Kurt had his emotions well in check by the time he saw Blaine again. It was for their regular coffee homework meet up after classes, toward the end of the following week. As Kurt entered the cafeteria, Blaine waved him over.

"Kurt, over here!" he called. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was holding two coffees in his hand.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked surprised, taking one of the cups from Blaine.

"Of course," Blaine shrugged as they sat down. Kurt was touched and suddenly a little happier to be here, that is until Blaine started talking about his date.

"His name's Jeremiah," Blaine explained. Kurt made a noncommittal noise and Blaine kept going. "We mostly just talked and drank our coffee. He's not out yet, so..."

"Closeted is better than straight," Kurt added since he could think of nothing else to say, that didn't speak of bitterness or extreme jealousy.

"My thoughts exactly," Blaine smiled. "Though I totally failed to not think about Sam, I don't think Jeremiah noticed though. Either way it was a step in the right direction and I have you, my friend, to thank for it." Kurt plastered a fake smile on his face and changed the topic, but he couldn't focus on his homework. Instead Kurt pretended to study, until he could politely call it quits and go home.

Kurt was miserable when he was around Blaine because but he was also miserable when he wasn't around Blaine. He missed Blaine's smile, his laugh, everything about the him really and yet he couldn't be as close to Blaine as he wanted, couldn't lean in and kiss the man. It was an endless cycle of depressing, one he didn't know how to break.

"I hate seeing you like this," were the words often spoken to him by Finn or Rachel, when they caught Kurt sulking around the house.

"Join the club," Kurt grumbled.

"Maybe you should call your dad," Rachel suggested one day and Kurt thought about it, but he didn't want Burt to know how miserable he was.

"Or just tell Blaine how you feel," Finn suggested.

"I might lose him," Kurt argued.

"It's better to lose him completely, than to only have a shadow of what you want," Rachel said.

"I know," Kurt sighed.

"You have to at least try," Rachel encouraged.

"Alright," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "I will." And he meant it, but all his resolutions went out the window, the next time he saw Blaine's eyes.

"Morning," Blaine said cheerfully as he handed Kurt his coffee. "I think it was my turn to get the coffees and if not oh well."

"Morning," Kurt replied numbly. He couldn't do it. Blaine was his own personal sun. The fear of losing even this stopped Kurt cold. So Kurt just enjoyed Blaine's company, drank his coffee and studied for his midterms.

Kurt knew telling Blaine in person was out of the question, so the next day he typed, 'I kinda have a huge crush on you' into his phone, but he was unable to hit send, erasing it instead.

When Blaine texted Kurt the following week asking if he'd like to come to the movies with him, Sam and Sam's girlfriend, Kurt said yes.

"Why?" Finn yelled as he watched Kurt get ready to leave. "Why would you agree to that?"

"I-" Kurt started, but he had no excuse. This unlike the others felt like a double date, and he knew he had his hopes up again.

"Why don't you cancel and we can do something," Finn suggested. "Anything you want. I'll even watch that show with all the ridiculous outfits."

"The Fashion week," Kurt chuckled. His brother must be desperate for Kurt not to go, if he was willingly subjecting himself to hours of runway models. Kurt had always figured straight guys would watch the show for the women themselves, but it seemed that even beautiful women weren't enough of a motivator to watch a fashion show.

"Yeah that one," Finn said. Kurt knew he should take Finn up on the offer, but he wanted to see Blaine. He always wanted to see Blaine.

"Sorry, another time" Kurt said. "It's too late to cancel. They already bought me a ticket." On that note he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

* * *

 **My beta finally had time to edit! I still have one more chapter basically finished before we get to where I had written ahead. :)**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 4_

 _Kurt had a sudden epiphany. This was stupid. This was the most pointless self-destructive situation he could possibly imagine and no matter how it hurt, it was time to let go. Kurt forced himself to turn away from Blaine and focus on the movie. Unfortunately lovestruck Blaine had let Sam pick the movie which meant they were watching something with lots of explosions and little plot. Fantastic._

 _Kurt endured the last half hour of the ridiculous movie, bid everyone goodnight and went home. Kurt couldn't take the punishment anymore. He had to be done so after that he didn't initiate a text with Blaine. When Blaine texted him he answered simply and without any energy, responding to Blaine's long messages with replies like 'huh' and 'cool.' He gave excuses as to why he couldn't meet for coffee and tried not to think of Blaine though he failed often. Failed to forget his curly hair or radiant smile just as he had failed to get Blaine to notice him. Kurt focused on his school work and spending time with his roommates and skyping with his dad._


	4. I Have Nothing

Kurt sat in a dark theatre as the trailers played. Blaine sat on Kurt's left, Sam on Blaine's other side and the girlfriend next to Sam. Kurt wanted nothing more, than to reach out and take Blaine's hand. This felt so much like a double date or was it his imagination?

Kurt barely noticed the movie and he somehow knew that Blaine wasn't paying attention either. Blaine was focused on every slight sound of joy, surprise and excitement that came from Sam, just like Kurt was focused on every slight movement Blaine made. It was a line of unrequired attention. Kurt gazing at Blaine beside him, Blaine gazing at Sam and Sam with his arms around his girlfriend, broke the line by actually looking at the movie screen.

Kurt had a sudden epiphany. Finn was right. This was stupid, no it was more than that! This was the most pointless self-destructive situation, he could possibly imagine and no matter how much it would hurt, it was time to let go. Kurt forced himself to turn away from Blaine and focus on the movie. He forced himself to look straight ahead and tune of the constant awareness he had, for that beautiful man with the curly hair. Unfortunately, lovestruck Blaine had let Sam pick the movie which meant they were watching something with lots of explosions and little to no plot. Fantastic. How was Kurt supposed to pay attention, when there was nothing to pay attention to? Stupid action movie! Why couldn't they have chosen to see a rom-com, like normal people on a date? Then at least, maybe Kurt would have empathized with someone on the screen.

As he was, he endured the last half hour of the ridiculous movie, bid everyone goodnight and went straight home. Kurt couldn't take the punishment anymore. He had to be done. That was all there was to it. He knew he'd said this before, but this time Kurt meant it. He had to take his own advice and forgo being Blaine's unnoticed punching bag. The worse part of it was, that Kurt knew Blaine didn't have a clue how much pain he was causing him. It was probably more Kurt's fault than Blaine's, since Kurt kept calling him friend and agreeing to anything Blaine suggested. If only Kurt knew how to say no, maybe the situation wouldn't have gotten this bad. But as it was, Kurt had to give up his addiction to that gelled hair and perfect smile or else never get out of bed again.

After the movie theatre, Kurt didn't initiate a single text with Blaine. When Blaine texted him, he answered simply and without any energy, responding to Blaine's long messages with replies like 'huh' and 'cool.' He gave excuses, as to why he couldn't meet for coffee and tried not to think of Blaine. Though on this matter he failed all the time. Failed to forget the way one curl of Blaine's hair liked to come loose from his perfectly gelled head of his. Failed to forget the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Kurt couldn't forget, how Blaine had so easily memorized his coffee order, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Okay, so Kurt found out it was impossible not to think about the man. But at least, he could try and distract himself. Kurt focused on his school work and spend more time with his roommates and skyped with his dad.

"Hey dad," Kurt said waving at his laptop, his father's image appeared there just a second ago.

"Hey kiddo," Burt's voice replied through his laptop speakers. "How's school?"

"Classes are going really well," Kurt said. "This school is really cool. I am so glad I didn't become a lump on your couch."

"Ha!" Burt laughed. "I actually didn't for one second believe you'd really go through with it."

"That makes one of us," Kurt replied.

"How about living with the newly weds?" Burt asked. "How's that going?"

"I try to think of them as my best friend and brother instead," Kurt replied. "It's less tragic."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Oh just a testimony to my awful luck in the dating department," Kurt replied.

"You're in New York!" Burt reminded him. "This isn't Ohio anymore. There's a whole bunch of guys out there, just waiting to find out how great you are."

"Yeah see that's the problem," Kurt sighed. "I can't see them, because my stupid heart is fixated on someone I can't have."

"Ah," Burt sympathized. "Sorry."

"Thanks," Kurt sighed.

"Fell for a straight guy again didn't you?" Burt smiled kindly.

"He's about as gay as the rainbow," Kurt replied. "He's just totally in love with someone else."

"Well if he's in a relationship-" But Kurt cut him off.

"Oh no, he's in love with the straight guy," Kurt explained.

"I see," Burt exclaimed. "That is a sticky situation indeed."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Everyone keeps telling me that I should just tell Blaine how I feel, but it's pointless dad."

"I know you won't want to hear this, but I agree with your friends," Burt said. "You have nothing to lose just telling him how you feel."

"You don't get it," Kurt sighed. "The way Blaine looks at Sam, there is no point in me telling him how I feel but looks through me. I know exactly how it would go."

"Oh, you think so do you?" Burt inquired.

"Yep," Kurt said bluntly, then continued in a mocking tone. "Hi Blaine I'm totally in love with you." Kurt dropped his voice to try and imitate Blaine then added. "Oh sorry Kurt I- um don't know what to say. You're a great friend and I value that."

"You never know, he might react differently," his father tried to comfort him. "Maybe Blaine just doesn't know you're interested."

"Oh please!" Kurt replied. "No one is that unaware."

"They could be," Burt added, but he didn't sound very confident.

"So how are things with you?" Kurt said, changing the subject before he started crying in front of his father.

"Good," Burt said. "New hire at the shop is working out great. And Carol and I are good. I just wish you were happier."

"Don't worry about me dad," Kurt waved it off. "It's just a crush. I'll get over it." Kurt so rarely lied to his father, but this was just one of those times when he had no other choice.

"I don't know about that," Burt said.

"Really it's fine," Kurt said again, trying to smile as genuinely as possible. "Now tell me more about this new hire."

Kurt managed to keep the topic off of him for the rest of the skype call, which was a relief. He was just so sick of talking about it. Also Kurt was glad to catch up with his dad. Kurt had never lived away from his father before now and it was still a little strange, though in a good way.

There were a few more texts from Blaine over the next few days, but nothing out of the ordinary. Somehow, Kurt managed to stay strong. He did agree to meet up or say he'd go on anymore fake dates. Kurt used excuses like long standing plans with Rachel or his class times being moved, anything to avoid direct face time with Blaine. He managed to keep the text replies as short as possible to discourage Blaine was writing more. It felt like the hardest thing he'd ever done, and yet Kurt did it. He push Blaine out.

It took over two weeks of Kurt's short replies and excuses, for Blaine to start sounding genuinely concerned.

'Are you okay?' Blaine texted him. 'You seem really distant lately. You know you can talk to me right?'

Kurt laughed. Blaine was the last one he could talk to and the irony of that sentence was not lost on him. The problem was, that Kurt missed Blaine constantly, like an ache in his chest. Like an addict without his fix, all Kurt wanted to do was be near Blaine.

'I'm fine,' Kurt texted, sticking to the short replies that had been his saving grace this last fortnight.

'Alright,' Blaine texted. 'So, I'll see you tomorrow after class then?'

'No,' Kurt replied. 'Busy, sorry.'

'Busy with what?' Blaine asked. 'Maybe I can tag along. Are you sure you're fine?'

Rather than continue this conversation and test his limits, Kurt turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. He knew that if he kept up the conversation, he'd eventually cave and agree to meet up with Blaine. Why did just two weeks of not seeing the man seem like an eternity? It wasn't like Kurt couldn't go weeks, without seeing other people. How was it, that standing up to bullies in high school had been easier, than telling the man he loved that they couldn't be friends anymore? Walking into class Kurt hit himself in the forehead with his text book but it didn't help.

Over the next few days, Blaine texted two more times. Both texts had been either asking what was upsetting him or if Blaine had done something wrong. Kurt had been very tempted to reply that it wasn't what Blaine had done, but rather what he hadn't done or didn't want to do. He was very tempted to reply in one long gushing text, that poured his heart out, but Kurt just couldn't do it. It was a terrifying prospect, spilling one's heart out over text then waiting to see if the person ever typed anything back. Even so the reality of the situation was that Kurt had to accept that Blaine would never want him the way Kurt did and it hurt, but the longer he went without seeing Blaine the more bearable the pain became. When Blaine's texts finally stopped, Kurt hoped that it would be the end of it.

A week went by, then another without a word from Blaine. Kurt was surprised what a relief it was, even if it also made him miserable. Everyone from Carol to Finn was telling him to move on and Kurt wanted to try, but he wasn't ready. Right now, the idea of dating just made him sad. He couldn't really hide the degree of his crush from his dad anymore, not that he suspected he ever had much luck with that in the first place.

"It will get better," his step mother Carol told him one day over the phone. "Love isn't once in a lifetime or I would have never fallen for your father."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I just wish it would get better now."

"The hardest part is over," Carol reassured him. Then she proceeded to try and cheer him up, by talking about all the wonderful things they were going to do when Kurt came home for the holidays.

Life seemed to be getting better. Kurt wasn't tense every time he turned a corner at school anymore, worried he'd find Blaine standing there. Being two years younger than him was turning out to be a great way to keep his distance, since they didn't have any classes together. Yes, Kurt was just starting to relax, when he showed up to singing class one day and the ground crumbled under his feet.

Blaine was standing right there and as soon as Kurt saw him, he forgot how to breath. He hadn't been expecting this, wasn't prepared for it. He just stood there, stunned. How could Blaine look even more stunning than Kurt remembered? Kurt remained there completely frozen staring at Blaine and seriously considering skipping class, even as his body felt immobilized.

"You all remember Blaine from the beginning of the semester," Kurt's teacher was saying. "He's here to help me judge your last rehearsals before finals."

Okay, maybe this class was important and Kurt couldn't possibly skip it. Or maybe it was worth failing to avoid Blaine. Was Kurt actually considering skipping a judged rehearsal for his final exams in order to avoid the Blaine? Had it gotten this bad? Kurt took a forceful deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Everything was fine. Blaine was here to help the teacher and everything was fine. Then Kurt noticed the annoyed expression on Blaine's face and almost bolted, but then his teacher called his name.

"Kurt you're late," his teacher said. "So you can go first." Kurt's brilliant plan of standing in the back and avoiding everyone was out the window. He couldn't remember when he'd been more anxious, as he walked up to the front of the class. "We are rehearsing our solo performances today."

Kurt felt sick. He knew which song he'd been practicing for this and he knew who it was about. Kurt just hadn't realized, he'd have to sing his homework to the subject of his homework and now he had to go first, so he didn't even have time to think of another song. Even so he ran through a few other songs, while the teacher addressed the class. He didn't know the other songs well enough to sing without rehearsing them, especially when he was this nervous. Was it worth the failing grade to not have Blaine hear him sing this? If this stupid assignment wasn't worth so much he'd probably be happy to wing it, but if Blaine was anything it was observant, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Yes, Kurt thought. This would be fine. How could Blaine possible know who Kurt was singing about? After all, this was Blaine we were talking about. He wouldn't notice his head, if it wasn't attached to his neck. It was going to be fine. Totally fine.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to panic, Kurt put the instrumental music he'd brought into the player and turned to face the class.

"Share my life," Kurt began singing as the music started. "Take me for what I am 'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you. Take my love, I'll never ask for too much, just all that you are and everything that you do."

Kurt was shaking, pouring all his emotions into his voice, as it filled the room. He had to sing this song from his heart. He couldn't do anything else but think of Blaine as the lyrics formed in his mind. This song that he'd been singing all semester, whenever he was alone and missing Blaine.

"I don't really need to look very much further," Kurt sang. "I don't want to have to go where you don't follow. I will hold it back again, this passion inside. Can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide."

Oh how perfect those lyrics were. There was nowhere to hide. Kurt couldn't lie to himself. Couldn't hide from his own heart. No matter how much he avoided Blaine, it wouldn't matter. He loved Blaine and in this moment, it felt like he would always love Blaine.

"Don't make me close one more door, I don't want to hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare, or must I imagine you there."

Must I Imagine You There. This was probably his favourite line from the song. And it was all he'd been doing since the day he'd met Blaine, imagining Blaine was really there. Kurt couldn't help but think about how long ago it had been, since he'd started calling his arm-pillow Blaine instead of Bruce. Imagining Blaine holding him while he slept.

"Don't walk away from me," Kurt continued. "I have nothing, nothing if I don't have you."

The music ended and Kurt tried to catch his breath. He'd been very purposely not looking at Blaine as he sang, but rather at his teacher and classmates.

It was over. Kurt tried to get his breathing in check as he went to sit down. His heart was racing, but he was so glad to be done. Kurt sat and listened to his classmates sing for the rest of the class, feeling more and more like himself the longer he sat there silently, listening. Everything was fine. No one had noticed. Blaine hadn't noticed. The last of his classmates finished singing and the teacher dismissed them. Kurt tried to sneak out, hoping Blaine wouldn't talk to him. As the teacher's aid for the class, Kurt was pretty sure he would be staying behind to confuse with the professor. This however turned out not to be the case. Kurt was barely a few steps toward the door when Blaine cornered him.

"At least now I know that you're alive," Blaine snapped at him, reaching out to take Kurt's arm. "I was starting to wonder!"

"Let me go," Kurt whispered trying not to let it show that he was on the verge of tears.

"Not till you tell me whats going on," Blaine said. "You've been avoiding me. Don't deny it, you know it's true. You haven't even been reading my messages have you?"

"I read every single one of them," Kurt replied. It was like all the calming effects of the last half hour hadn't happened. Kurt felt exposed, like a raw nerve.

"What is your problem then?" Blaine asked. "Avoiding me for weeks and now you won't even look at me. I thought we were friends, Kurt?" The sorrow in Blaine's voice was threatening to undo Kurt. Almost as if against his will, Kurt turned to face Blaine.

"Well we aren't," Kurt snapped back, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. "Now let go." Blaine released his arm, looking both stunned and hurt. The grief in his eyes made Kurt feel like he couldn't breath. Seeing Blaine in pain, was like being in pain himself.

"Who do you think that song was for?" Kurt asked softly, through his tears.

"It was just a song," Blaine replied.

"And that's why I have to leave," Kurt sobbed before turning and running away.

* * *

 **Hehe cliffhangers are mean aren't they. ^_^**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 5_

 _Life comes down to a series of moments. It only takes one to change your life, Blaine thought as he tore down the hallway after Kurt. How long had he been standing there thinking like an idiot? How long had he been too oblivious to notice the pain he was causing. He just barely caught a glimpse of Kurt's brightly coloured shoulder bag as he turned the corner. Blaine knew he couldn't catch up so he called out._

 _"Kurt," Blaine called. "Kurt- I- please stop." But this had quite the opposite reaction. Upon learning that he was being followed Kurt sped up. Cursing himself and his slow brain for taking so long to clue in, Blaine sped up too._

 _"Please stop Kurt," Blaine yelled. They reached a dead end and Blaine was finally able to catch his breath. Kurt wouldn't turned to face him, but Blaine had a sneaky suspicion he was considering using the emergency exit._


	5. Dreaming

"Who do you think that song was for?" Kurt asked softly, through his tears.

"It was just a song," Blaine replied.

"And that's why I have to leave," Kurt exclaimed. He was crying now, with tears rolling freely down both cheeks and Blaine didn't know what to do. Why was Kurt so upset? Sure music was powerful but it was just a song. Why would that answer have upset him? But before Blaine could even think of what to say next, Kurt turned and started running in the opposite direction.

Blaine stood perfectly still, trying to process what had just happened. Who had that song been for? Kurt had sung it so beautifully, as if every note and lyric were being pulled directly from his own heart. Could it be that Kurt had been singing it for someone in particular? But if Kurt liked someone in his class, why was he being so strange toward Blaine? Ignoring him for weeks, making stupid excuses, Kurt wasn't making any sense.

Blaine tried to think back to Kurt's performance of 'I have Nothing.' He was trying to remember if Kurt been looking at one person more than the others? If he'd been focusing on anyone in particular, that might tell Blaine something, but he couldn't think of anyone. Kurt had looked at the class as well as the teachers pretty evenly. Actually now, that Blaine thought about it, he was the only one Kurt hadn't looked at, not even once. Kurt had been avoiding making any eye contact with Blaine while singing a love song.

Then suddenly it was like someone had turned on a light. Blaine reeled as if struck. Kurt had been singing to him. It was the only thing that made sense! The simple realization, felt like a punch to the stomach. How had he of all people missed this? Then again, Kurt had been so attentive, so caring since the day they'd met, Blaine had assumed that was just who Kurt was. He always put others first, was there for them no matter what. But that was wrong. Blaine just hadn't realized before, because Kurt always put Blaine first, was there for Blaine no matter what. It wasn't about all other people. Blaine had just thought of Kurt as a compassionate moral person and he was but Blaine had been too close to realize how specific that compassion had been. How had he not seen himself mirrored in Kurt; he was exactly the same with Sam. But no, that was wrong, because Kurt was much braver than him. Not once, had Blaine had the courage to push Sam away for his own good.

Life comes down to a series of moments. It only takes one to change your life, to turn your world upside down.

Without a second thought, Blaine tore down the hallway after Kurt. How long had he been standing there, thinking like an idiot? How long had he been too oblivious to notice the pain he was causing? He just barely caught a glimpse of Kurt's brightly coloured shoulder bag, as he turned the corner. Blaine knew he couldn't catch up so he called out.

"Kurt," Blaine called. "Kurt- I- please stop." But this had quite the opposite reaction. Upon learning that he was being followed, Kurt sped up. Cursing himself and his slow brain for taking so long to clue in, Blaine broke into a job to catch up.

They reached a dead end and Blaine was finally able to catch his breath. Kurt wouldn't turned to face him but there was something in the way Kurt kept checking the doors that made Blaine believe that Kurt was considering using the emergency exit so avoid talking to him.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, weakly. Blaine could tell he was crying, just from the sound of his voice alone. He still couldn't see Kurt's face.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said to Kurt's back.

"Yeah I know," Kurt sniffed.

"No you don't," Blaine continued. He had no idea how to express the messed up jumble in his head. "Just look at me, please."

Slowly Kurt turned around and then they were gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine could suddenly see with perfect clarity the hurt in Kurt's expression, the affection in those eyes. This man was in love with him. How could Blaine have been so blind?

"I'm an idiot," Blaine whispered, reaching out with his hand for Kurt. "I've been so stupid, pining after something I can never have, when you were right there the whole time."

"Do you really mean that?" Kurt stammered through his tears. There was suddenly light in his eyes again, a burning hope.

"I don't understand, why I never noticed before," Blaine spoke softly. "I don't now know how I missed all the signs. No one's ever been there for me the way you are."

"Yeah, cause I'm just a great friend right," Klaine laughed through his tears, without one drop of real humor, but there was too much pain in his voice to really call it sarcasm.

"Yes," Blaine began, then quickly continued. "But no. I thought so at first- I-" Blaine had never felt so awkward around Kurt before now. He put a hand on his neck the way he did when he was nervous. Some people ran their hands through their hair, but Blaine love of hair gel often prevented this.

"What the hell," Blaine exclaimed, too frustrated by his failure with words to continue trying. Instead he moved closer, making sure not to upset Kurt more. Blaine placed his hand at the base of Kurt's neck. Blaine felt a flutter in his stomach before he moved forward slowly, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Their dead end corner of the hallway was deserted, but Blaine had a feeling even if they'd been in the middle of Time's Square, he'd still have kissed Kurt in this moment. When their lips touched Blaine could feel the electricity down to his toes, sending a jolt through him everywhere their bodies touched. Kurt's hands made their way to his waist. Running on pure instinct, Blaine lost himself in their kiss, mirroring Kurt's actions. There had always been something about Kurt, that had drawn Blaine in and now that they were kissing, Blaine could sense their chemistry. He had never kissed anyone quite like this before. There was a relief to it, as if everything in their lives had been building to this kiss.

"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that," Kurt whispered breathless, as they broke apart. Blaine just stood there and stare at the younger man. There was a peace on Kurt's face, he'd never seen before and in that moment Blaine realized just how long Kurt had been on his hook, how love he'd been silently adored. Blaine had never known a version of his friend, that hadn't wanted more from him than friendship.

"I'm sorry," Blaine repeated.

"Shh," Kurt smiled, gently pressing his finger to Blaine's lips. "All is forgiven." And then Kurt boldly moved forward to kiss him again.

It wasn't just a flutter in his stomach this time, but a whooshing feeling. His heart racing Blaine found himself pressing Kurt up against the wall, kissing Kurt with everything he had and more. Never before now, had Blaine so much as entertained the idea of kissing Kurt and yet here he was, exploring the man's mouth with his tongue. Kurt was making what Blaine suspected to be involuntary noises deep in his throat. He was also sliding down the wall, as his legs almost gave out. Blaine pressed his own body harder against Kurt, putting a leg in between his and holding Kurt up.

"Am I dreaming?" Kurt asked in a whisper when they broke apart for air.

"I don't think so," Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt said simply. Blaine already knew this, but hearing it being spoken to him with such devotion was something else entirely.

"You move me," Blaine whispered. "It's like I've been looking for you forever." As he spoke Blaine realized just how true those words were.

"I've been right here the whole time," Kurt teased, grinning. "Weren't looking very hard were you?" But before Blaine could respond, he was pulled into another kiss. If Blaine hadn't been aware of Kurt before, he most certainly was now. Every edge and curve of Kurt was pressed up against him, to the point where Blaine wasn't sure where he ended and Kurt began. They were so tangled up together, he could feel Kurt's hands on his face and hip. He also noticed how uncomfortable both of their jeans were becoming.

"If we don't stop-" Blaine began, panted lightly as he pulled away a few inches.

"You're right. This is a hallway after all," Kurt grinned. "We could go back to my place if you want?"

"Really?" Blaine asked stunned. Kurt just nodded. As far as Blaine was concerned, this was very very new. Just an hour ago, the idea hadn't even been an incline in his mind and now here they were talking about going back to his place. Kurt had this look on his face, like there wasn't anywhere he wouldn't follow Blaine, wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Blaine. It was like the lyrics of that song all over again _\- I don't want to go where you don't follow. -_ and Blaine realized just how much accurate that song had been.

"I know it's been a while for you," Blaine continued. "But, this is new to me." This whole thing was so overwhelming. That morning Blaine had been worried, that Kurt was cutting him out for good. He'd been wondering, if he'd find a amazing friend like Kurt ever again and now he had Kurt. Had him more completely than he'd realized. That look in Kurt's eyes said 'I'm yours.' Overwhelming was actually an understatement.

Kurt smiled at him, kissed his cheek and took his hand. "We can go at any speed you like," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Blaine said weakly, accepting the hand. Today was going to take a while to process. The devotion in Kurt's eyes alone was massive. Blaine couldn't understand how he'd never noticed it before. It was so obvious now. The way Kurt looked at him, acted around him. The affection in his smile alone could give him away. And looking back Blaine could understand so many of Kurt's actions in ways he couldn't before. It all made so much sense.

"Don't thank me," Kurt replied, gently squeezing Blaine's hand. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I am just so happy to be here with you. Kiss you." It was evident by Kurt's face, that happy was a major understatement.

"What now?" Blaine asked. Classes were over for the day and he had no idea where they stood, let alone what to do next.

"Do you want to study together?" Kurt asked smiling. This was a nice, normal task. They'd done this countless times before, so why did it all seem so different now?

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "After all, final exams are just around the corner."

"Yep," Kurt chirped, as if exams were his new favourite thing in the world. Nothing was getting Kurt down from his high today. It was hard to believe, that only being noticed that way by him could make Kurt so happy. Blaine was having a hard time believing, that he alone could make anyone this ecstatic.

Kurt jumped at the chance to get them both coffee, while Blaine sat down and got out his books. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get any studying done. Then again, he supposed, that Kurt probably hadn't gotten any studying done at any of their previous study meetups. Had they come full circle? Or was that just Blaine making assumptions? He could ask Kurt, but this whole thing felt so new and fragile. He didn't want to jinx it.

Kurt joined him at the table and handed Blaine his coffee. Blaine knew the way Kurt drank his coffee and Kurt had ordered his before too, but again this felt different. Had it been like this for Kurt since they'd met? Blaine felt like his head was going round in circles.

"Arg," Blaine exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. "I can't think properly."

Kurt giggled, reaching forward to hold his hand. "You're cute when you're frustrated," he said. Blaine wondered how many times Kurt had wanted to say something like this but hadn't.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee for something to do.

"Do you want to give up on studying and go see a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah that sounds better," Blaine sighed with relief. At least, he didn't have to think during a movie. They finished their coffees and packed up. Kurt took his hand again and they made their way off campus to the bus. While they were riding transit, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but it felt nice. There was an inner peace radiating from Kurt, as if something deep inside him had finally come to rest. Of course, Blaine then realized that the inner peace was his love for Blaine finally required. Today was turning out to be by far the strangest day of Blaine's life. He wasn't sure what was real and what was his mind making assumptions at the moment. His head was still in a tizzy when they got off the bus and walked hand in hand to the theatre.

"What movie do you want to see?" Kurt asked.

"I don't mind," Blaine said.

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"It's just so much pressure," Blaine said suddenly, his thoughts spilling from his mouth.

"Okay," Kurt answered with a chuckle. "I'll pick the movie."

"Sorry I don't mean the movie," Blaine sighed. He turned to face Kurt completely, seeing the worry on the other man's face.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I- I mean," Blaine began. "You've been in that place for so long, but for me it's all so fast. I- You've been thinking about this for ages, building it up in your head and I don't want to disappoint you and I- I just- I can't keep up."

"Shh love," Kurt whispered gently, pressing a finger to Blaine's lips again. "Consider all pressure off okay." Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "And you could never disappoint me."

"Wanna bet?" Blaine scoffed.

"Do you still want to see a movie?" Kurt laughed, still chuckling at Blaine's reply. "Or we could hang out again later if you'd prefer?"

"One movie," Blaine replied. "Sure."

"Great!" Kurt said brightening up at once. It was going to take some getting used to, seeing him so happy from just the slightest thing.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered.

"Anything for you," Kurt replied easily. "Heck, I'll even watch a horrible action movie if you want." Blaine laughed and said he hadn't liked that movie either.

This was good. Blaine would enjoy the next few hours, then go home and if this had all really happened tomorrow he'd be more prepared. Blaine needed to sleep on this. He took another deep breath, took Kurt's hand and walked into the theatre. Kurt picked a romantic comedy and Blaine found himself quite enjoying it, even holding Kurt's hand throughout the whole thing.

It wasn't until later that night, when Blaine was lying in his bed trying to sleep, that he realized he hadn't thought about Sam once since kissing Kurt.

* * *

 **My beta has asked me to apologize on her behalf. This chapter was finished and ready to go at the same time as the last one, it was just that it took her a week to find time to edit it. She'd been very busy.**

 **I have done some plotting and decided that this story will be in total 7 chapters long. If at any point I get more ideas to make it longer I'll let you know. When I started writing this I had planned to write a one shot so... 7 chapters seems pretty long.**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 6_

 _Kurt walked into his apartment, but he felt like he was flying. He was greeted with the usual "You should tell him," from Rachel to which he replied quite differently than normal._

 _"He knows," Kurt exclaimed, reaching over to pull Rachel into a rib crushing hug._

 _"Air Kurt," Rachel gasped, "Need- to- breath." Laughing Kurt released her. He was still grinning from ear to ear._

 _"Blaine kissed me!" Kurt shrieked._

 _"Hearing Kurt," Rachel groaned. "I need my ears too."_

 _"You'd make a fantastic deaf singer!" Kurt laughed, spinning around on the spot._


	6. Deal

Kurt couldn't help but think it was as if Blaine had already forgotten that Kurt love him. How could Kurt for one moment deny Blaine the space or time he needed? Kurt had stuck around for so long without hope at all. With just a kiss, Blaine had given Kurt enough faith to last an eternity. Still, Blaine had really worried him for a moment there, but it was totally understandable that he was feeling overwhelmed by the situation. After all, Blaine hadn't been pining after Kurt for months, so how could they possibly be in the same place right now?

They sat in the theatre and watched the rom-com playing. Kurt held Blaine's hand, but didn't do anything else and Blaine seemed comfortable with just that. Kurt knew this was a date, a real one and that alone meant the world to him. When the movie ended, they walked to the bus stop together. Kurt bid Blaine goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and then let the love of his life get on a bus and drive away. It was alright though. Blaine had given him everything he wanted. Kurt's mind was racing ahead to white picket fences, but he'd keep that to himself for as long as Blaine needed. The least Kurt could do was give him time.

Kurt walked into his apartment, but he felt like he was flying. He was greeted with the usual "You should tell him," from Rachel, but today he replied quite differently than normal.

"He knows," Kurt exclaimed, reaching out to pull Rachel into a rib crushing hug.

"Air Kurt," Rachel gasped, "Need- to- breath." Laughing Kurt released her. He was still grinning from ear to ear, like a mad man or a overly happy one.

"Blaine kissed me!" Kurt shrieked with his high pitched voice.

"Hearing Kurt," Rachel groaned. "I need my ears too."

"You'd make a fantastic deaf singer!" Kurt laughed, spinning around, in his excitement.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Finn asked, his voice joined in as he entered the living room.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect," Kurt squealed. "More than perfect! Perfection squared. Is that a thing?"

"Is he high?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kurt chirped. "Unrequited love realized is definitely a drug."

"You lost me there buddy," Finn groaned.

"Blaine kissed me," Kurt repeated, jumping up and down like a giddy teenager. Finn gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll take that as everything is fine," Finn confirmed before leaving the room again, with a shake of his head and a slight smile.

"Everything is more than fine!" Kurt hollered after his brother. "Oh! I need to call my dad!" And with that Kurt gave Rachel one more hug and dug into his pockets for his phone. He just caught Rachel rolling her eyes, before his focus shifted to dialing his father's number.

"Hey Kurt what's up?" Burt said.

"Blaine kissed me!" Kurt trilled.

"That's great," Burt said.

"And we kinda went on a movie date," Kurt said. "He's a little overwhelmed, but he likes me back dad!"

"It's wonderful to hear you so happy son," Burt replied with a slight laugh.

"How long should I wait to text him? What do ya think?" Kurt asked. He was now pacing back and forth across his living room, too excited to sit down. Rachel had wisely retreated, from his crazy. Kurt knew he was being insane, but he didn't care. After so many months of longing, he could do nothing but embrace the feelings of joy.

"Maybe wait till you calm down at least," Burt chuckled.

"Right, good idea," Kurt said. After that, he had what passed for a normal conversation with his father, talking about his life back in Ohio and Carole. Kurt listened carefully and replied when necessary. He could tell his father was happy and that things were fine back home, but nothing apart from Blaine could truly hold his focus right now.

Kurt found something to occupy himself for the rest of the evening (mostly television) and went to sleep that night with a warm glowing feeling in his chest. When he woke up, Kurt gave in to his desires and texted Blaine.

'Good morning,' Kurt texted Blaine, before even getting out of bed. He put his phone back down and started, grinning at the ceiling. A good morning wasn't overwhelming, right? Now that Kurt thought about it, the invitation back to his place had probably been what had freaked Blaine out. Kurt just hadn't been able to resist then. With Blaine kissing him like that, Kurt had been ready to drag the man off into an empty classroom and lock the door. Kurt was a hopeless romantic and he'd never really wanted anyone physically the way he wanted Blaine, but he'd also never loved anyone the way he loved Blaine. His phone went off and Kurt scrambled to read it.

'Good morning,' Blaine replied.

'Do you want to hang out today?' Kurt asked next. He knew he was being needy, but hanging out wasn't too radical right?

'Sure,' Blaine texted and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. It was Saturday and Kurt just couldn't bare the idea of not seeing Blaine all day.

'What do you want to do?' Kurt texting trying to get Blaine to be in charge of what they did and for how long. Scaring Blaine away, after only just getting him, was not an option.

'I don't know,' Blaine replied. 'We could get coffee like usual?'

'How about coffee and a walk in the park?' Kurt suggested.

'Sounds good,' Blaine replied. Kurt sat up a little too quickly in his excitement to see Blaine and went to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was walking down his street towards the campus coffee place. He couldn't help skipping a little as he went, too excited to just walk like a normal person. Kurt had been up crazy early on purpose, so he had time to become presentable before Blaine arrived. When Blaine walked into the cafe, Kurt was sitting very calmly with two coffee at a table in the corner. He waved Blaine over.

"Hi," Blaine said smiling.

"Hello yourself," Kurt replied, unable to stop himself from grinning. "Oh here," he added as Kurt stood up and handed Blaine his coffee.

"Thanks," Blaine said taking a sip. Kurt held out his hand and Blaine took it. Kurt led him outside and down the block, to a little park near campus. As they started walking side by side, Blaine released Kurt's hand to hold his coffee with both.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt asked as they entered the park, with its tall trees and gravel paths all surrounded by scruffy grass.

"Okay," Blaine replied.

"Just okay?"

"My still processing," Blaine admitted.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered.

"Not your fault," Blaine reassured him. "Not Sam's either."

"Oh right Sam," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Listen Kurt we have to talk," Blaine said and Kurt's giddy high died instantly. Was he being broken up with before anything official had started between them? He would have to change schools!

"Please don't," Kurt whispered, trying very hard to hold back tears. "Not yet. We haven't even had a chance."

"Oh no!" Blaine said awkwardly stopping in his tracks and looking suddenly like a fish on land. "I didn't mean- well I meant but not that kind of meant-" Blaine looked like he was drowning as he tried to backtrack. Kurt couldn't help but find the whole thing adorable.

"What then?" Kurt asked, trying to just wait and not think.

"Well I was technically dating Jeremiah when I kissed you," Blaine replied sheepishly.

"I thought things never got serious with him?" Kurt asked, trying to pull himself together. Everything was fine, but it was totally Blaine's fault for phrasing it like that.

"We didn't," Blaine said. "But I still feel bad. Do you mind if we just hang out till I talk to him?"

"I suppose I can allow this," Kurt grinned. "As long, as you aren't breaking up with me."

Blaine laughed nervously. "Are we even together enough to break up?" he asked.

"To me we are," Kurt said. "Unless, it makes you uncomfortable."

"Honestly, I don't know what it makes me," Blaine laughed. He reached out and took Kurt's hand which helped a great deal in easing Kurt's anxiety. "I like being here with you. It fits, I guess."

"That's one way to put it," Kurt chuckled.

"Well how would you define us?" Blaine asked.

"I love you," Kurt said, simply. "I've been in love with you for what feels like forever. Nothing you could use to define us would be too serious in my eyes."

"No pressure," Blaine said, a nervous edge to his voice.

"Don't say it so sarcastically," Kurt said, as seriously as he could. He wanted to make sure Blaine understood. "There is no pressure. None."

"You say that, but how can there not be?" Blaine asked.

"This is how," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand in his gently. "I just want you, okay? As much or as little of you as you're willing to give."

"Wow, did I take advantage of you or what," Blaine groaned. He pulled his hand out of Kurt's, to cover his face with it.

"Let me put it this way," Kurt said. "If Sam decided he was gay tomorrow and suddenly showed up at your door willing to kiss you, wouldn't that have been enough for you?"

"I don't know," Blaine said.

"Oh come on," Kurt chuckled. "I've been listening to the 'Sam is awesome' monologue for months now and you don't know?"

"I didn't think about Sam once yesterday," Blaine admitted. Kurt was floored. He hadn't expected that. It made his heart soar to think that Blaine was getting over Sam.

"I love you," Kurt whispered so quietly he wasn't sure if Blaine heard him. Then he continued in a normal voice. "I so want to kiss you." They were looking right into each other's eyes and for a moment there was nothing else in the world, but the other man's face. Blaine even leaned forward, as if being pulling by an invisible force.

"Maybe I can tell Jeremiah on the phone," Blaine whispered as he moved just another inch closer.

"That could work," Kurt smiled, moving closer too. The park was basically deserted at the moment, with only a few pigeons as their audience. "A little tacky, but I'll take it."

"I mean, it's not like we were really exclusive or anything," Blaine mumbled. "Just went out a couple of times."

"Is that why you kissed me yesterday?" Kurt whispered.

"Um no," Blaine mumbled.

"Then why the sudden restraint?" Kurt asked.

"I forgot all about Jeremiah yesterday," Blaine admitted. "You're distracting."

"I like that," Kurt smiled. "Though, if I'm so distracting, how come it took you so long to notice me?"

"I'm an idiot," Blaine said. "We covered this."

"Did we now," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Yeah," Blaine gasped and then Blaine was kissing him. Kurt brought his free hand up to hold Blaine, as his senses melted. His lips parted and he could taste Blaine's coffee on his tongue. Kissing Blaine, was never going to get old. Kurt was sure he could kiss his man for the rest of his life and every single kiss would feel just as good as the first.

"Hmm," Kurt murmured, his eyes still closed as Blaine pulled away.

"Stop it," Blaine told him, clearly meaning whatever Kurt was doing that kept distracting him.

"Make me," Kurt said grinning. He opened his eyes, saw Blaine smiled back at him and just couldn't resist saying the words. "I really do love you, ya know."

"You are going to give me a complex, if you keep saying that," Blaine replied awkwardly taking a step back.

"Fair enough," Kurt chuckled. "I just didn't say it for so long, it feels good." He paused then added, "How about this. I won't say it to you again, until you say it first? Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine replied holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"How official," Kurt giggled accepting the handshake.

"Oh but now I have to keep my mouth shut," Kurt whined a moment later

"Ha!" Blaine laughed. "Got you."

"Don't look so surprised," Kurt grumbled. "I'm putty in your hands remember?"

"And why may I ask is that?" Blaine inquired clearly expecting Kurt to back on forget their deal and say it again.

"You know very well why," Kurt replied determined to keep up his end of this strange arrangement.

"Yeah I know," Blaine said more seriously. "And I should have noticed sooner. Sorry."

"Better late than never," Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine took his hand once more and they continued walking through the park, sipping their coffees as they went. They talked easily of school, home, friends and tv shows as the morning went on. By afternoon, Blaine said he had to leave, plans with his brother, but that he'd make sure to talk to Jeremiah before he saw Kurt again. Kurt wanted to know when that might be, but Blaine just said he'd call.

* * *

 **Only two chapters left guys!**

 **Also I just started uploading the original version of this story on FictionPress, ao3 and Wattpad. Please go have a look and follow the story. I'd really appreciate the support guys. The story is called Clueless and is about a girl named Chloe who meets a boy named Blake at her best friends wedding to her little brother. Keep reading for the sneak peek. I have the same username on FictionPress as I do here.**

* * *

Sneak Peek Chapter 7 of Must I Imagine You There:

Blaine walked up to the front door and knocked. A second later all thoughts were driven from his mind when Sam answered it, shirtless. There was a reason why this man was a male model.

"Hey," Sam said. "You know you don't have to knock right?"

"Umm," Blaine said, words failing him at the moment.

"Oh sorry," Sam said, then he turned and walked away. He returned seconds later pulling a shirt over his head.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine said. He's of course seen Sam shirtless before, just like the rest of New York - Sam being a male model. He was on billboards - but having Sam both half naked and so close was new, especially given what Blaine wanted to talk about.

"I don't really notice the lack of a shirt," Sam chuckled.

"It is your day job after all," Blaine concede. "So that makes sense."

* * *

 ** _Sneak Peek of Clueless chapter 1:_**

 _Chloe stared at the wall, trying to keep her mind blank. She needed to get through this wedding. It was only when she turned her head to check the time, that she noticed him. He was sitting just two tables away, with two other people. The man's hair was dirty blonde, messy and a little long, but it suited him somehow. He was laughing at what the platinum blonde woman sitting next to him was saying. The third person in the group, was a guy with dark brown dreadlocks. He had his arm around the blonde, but the guy who'd caught her eye sat alone. He was sharply dressed in a tailored grey suit and the smile on his face made his good looks all the more noticeable._

 _She'd never seen this man before and she was instantly curious as to why he was at the wedding. Chloe was sure she'd have noticed it, if her brother had a friend like this! And not once, had Sara mentioned such a friend or acquaintance._

 _"You're drooling," her mother chuckled and that snapped Chloe back to her senses. She turned to face her mother again, embarrassed._

 _"Don't blush at me. Go talk to him," Theresa added. Chloe mumbled something about how life wasn't that kind and with her luck, this guy was probably taken or gay or both, but her mother was having none of it. Theresa practically pushed Chloe from the table. Now standing with an over enthusiastic mother encouraging her forward, Chloe felt like she had no other choice but to approach._


	7. Confessions

Breaking up with Jeremiah had actually been easier than Blaine had thought it would be, since Jeremiah hadn't actually considered them serious. It appeared Blaine had made it all up in his head, but he supposed that was for the best since now, he had Kurt. Had Kurt. It was still a strange thing for him to wrap his head around. What was even stranger, was how he now felt about Sam. Blaine really had no idea what he was feeling, about anything lately and he wanted to take the weekend to figure it out. He texted Kurt that Sunday got busy despite only really having homework to do, but it was for the best. The way Kurt looked at him, made Blaine feel like he needed to get himself figured out before anything more happened between them. Of course, he knew this might not make a difference. From from the look in his eyes to the way Kurt had reacted to Blaine's awkward words, made it clear that for Kurt things between them were already more.

Either way, Blaine needed to figure his own shit out. Jeremiah was sorted and now it was Sam's turn. Sam was Blaine's best friend, even before Blaine developed feelings for him. They'd known each other for years and Blaine had started to think Kurt and him could be like that too, that is until a few days ago of course. Now the relationship Blaine had been pointlessly hoping would turn romantic, had all but flown from his mind, while the friend by his side had become quite something else entirely. Blaine needed to talk to Sam, needed to finally come clean about his feelings and see what happened next. He couldn't move on until he did that.

'Can we hang out later?' Blaine texted Sam Monday after class.

'Since when do you ask to hang out?" Sam replied. Sam was right. Blaine usually just showed up or texted to meet. They'd been friends for so long the formalities had long ago been dropped. 'What's up, man?'

'I just need to talk to you,' Blaine texted back.

'Alright,' Sam replied with a smiling emoji. 'I'm meeting Mercedes later, but I can hang out now, if you like.'

'Okay,' Blaine texted. 'Where should we meet?'

'I'm headed home,' Sam said. 'Meet me there?'

'Sure,' Blaine replied, quietly wishing he could put this off, but also glad it would be over with soon. He packed up his books and went to the bus stop. Blaine tried to think of how he was going to say this, as he waited for and then rod the bus. Getting off near Sam's house, Blaine walked the last few blocks, still not totally sure what he was going to say or indeed how he was going to say it. Blaine walked up to the front door and knocked. A second later, all thoughts were driven from his mind when Sam answered it, shirtless. There was a reason why this man was a male model.

"Hey," Sam greeted him. "You know you don't have to knock right?"

"Umm," Blaine said, words failing him at the moment.

"Oh sorry," Sam said, as if he'd suddenly realized he'd answered the door shirtless. Turning Sam walked away and returned seconds later, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine said. This wasn't the first time Blaine had been his best friend less than fully clothed. Though usually he saw Sam like the rest of New York did, on billboards or buses. It was having Sam both half naked and so close was new, especially given what Blaine wanted to talk about.

"I don't really notice the lack of a shirt anymore," Sam chuckled.

"It is your day job after all," Blaine conceded. "So that makes sense."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked. Blaine couldn't help but think this would have been so much easier, if Sam hadn't been half naked a moment ago.

"Well see... I want to talk about," Blaine began, uncertainly. "I just want you to know, that I would never have done anything about it, if you didn't want. Apart from getting stupidly drunk I guess, but I mean I know you aren't like that, I wouldn't have pushed. I just found out- and well it feels right to talk to you first."

"You can stop right there," Sam sighed. "You think you like me is that it?" Blaine just blinked at him. Had Sam known all this time? And wait 'think he liked'? That seemed like an understatement.

"I'm pretty sure I love you actually," Blaine explained.

"Well, I love you too man, just like platonically," Sam smiled. "See, I figure it's kinda like being friends with a girl, just like not really like that." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. This explanation was just so Sam. "Anyway it's okay. I'm not upset with you or anything."

"Thanks," Blaine said, lifting his arms and rubbing his neck, like he did when he was nervous.

"Was that all you needed to talk about?" Sam asked as if Blaine's biggest secret wasn't anything major.

"I guess so," Blaine replied, a little stunned, at how this had turned out.

"Oh wait, you said that you just found out something, when I rudely interrupted you," Sam added. "What was it?"

"Kurt's in love with me," Blaine said, automatically.

"And you just figured this out now?" Sam chuckled, pulling Blaine in for a hug. "Oh wow, I knew you were dense, buddy, but that's bad even for you."

"Hey!" Blaine objected to being crushed. "If you were so knowledgeable, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew," Sam explained with a shrug. "Most everyone did."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Blaine whined.

"Wasn't supposed to man," Sam said. "It's not nice to string people along like that."

"Oh you can talk!" Blaine snapped.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend," Sam replied. "And I wasn't constantly having coffee with you, studying with you, asking you out on awkward not dates. Oh and another thing, I'm straight."

"I know," Blaine grumbled.

"How did you react when he told you that he loved you?" Sam asked.

"Well I-" Blaine started. "I um… kissed him?"

"Is that a question?" Sam chuckled. "Because I would be rather worried for your level of drunkenness at the time if you weren't sure about that one."

"I was sober," Blaine said. "And I really did kiss him, like a lot."

"I expect to be best man at that wedding," Sam replied.

"That isn't funny!" Blaine whined, walking over into the living area and flopping down on the couch.

"Oh come on," Sam said following him into the other room. "It's a little funny."

"No it's not," Blaine said. "Because, when Kurt looks at me… he- it almost feels like that's what he's thinking about."

"Weddings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed.

"But you like him right?" Sam said. "Or you wouldn't have kissed him in the first place."

"Yeah I do," Blaine said. "It's just so crazy! In the space of a few days, I've gone from having one friend I loved who couldn't love me back and one friend who had shut me out to well… this. Kurt looks at me like he's planning our wedding and you are like the chillest ever."

"Don't think about it like that," Sam suggested. "Just jump in and see if you can swim. Worked for me."

"You and Mercedes are annoyingly happy," Blaine grumbled.

"I know," Sam smiled. "But, we have our problems like everyone else. All my coworkers keep trying to make me dump her."

"Why?" Blaine asked stunned.

"Because she hasn't got a bikini body type," Sam explained. "They expect models to date other models."

"That's stupid," Blaine said. "Even if I have spent months being endlessly jealous of the women, she doesn't derives that."

"I know," Sam said. "And Kurt doesn't deserve your freak out. Just take it one day at a time. If he's someone you can picture yourself with, someone you could one day fall in love with, then it doesn't matter if he's thinking wedding bells, does it?"

"What if we don't work out?" Blaine asked. "It would break his heart."

"See there," - Sam pointed right at Blaine - "that look on your face," Sam said. "You care if he's sad, which means what you are worrying about right now, doesn't matter."

"Go spend time with you boyfriend," Sam continued. "Kiss him and don't think about tomorrow. You always do this, my friend. Overthink things. It's time for a little faith." Blaine just grumbled and, of course, Sam kept going. "Oh, we should all go on a double date sometime, like a real one, when you know what's going on." He chuckled and Blaine had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Keep this up and I'll tell everyone about your macaroni art," Blaine threatened.

Sam gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Blaine replied grinning. There was another knock on the door and Sam jumped up to get it. A moment later, he returned with his short diva girlfriend, Mercedes.

"Oh hi Blaine," she greeted him with a wave. "What are you doing here?"

"He was just confessing his undying love for me," Sam replied with a smirk. Mercedes looked at her boyfriend, then back at Blaine and faced Sam again.

"Sam is being… well Sam," Blaine sighed. "I will leave you two alone."

"You don't have to do that," Mercedes replied. "We were going to a movie, if you want to come."

"I have to talk to Kurt," Blaine said. "Sam can fill you in, if you're curious. Also, I know that in about ten seconds Sam's shirt will be gone again and I gotta get out of here before that happens."

"Again?" Mercedes chuckled, but Blaine knew he was right from the way the two of them were looking at each other.

"See you later buddy," Sam called, as his girlfriend seized his lips.

Blaine closed the front door behind him and took a deep breath, before walking down the steps and out onto the street. He was suddenly very aware of his phone in his pocket. He should call Kurt. He had no more obvious excuses. He was free and clear to try and see where things went with Kurt, so why was he still afraid? And what was he so scared of anyway? Of finding the right person? Because, that's what Kurt was. Blaine couldn't say he loved Kurt, but there was something about the man that made Blaine feel safe, feel like he was home. He knew Kurt would never hurt him or leave him. The way Kurt looked at him, was there for him, Blaine felt this down to his core. Kurt was younger than him, but in University did a few years really matter? How could Blaine say no to that level of devotion, even if he didn't feel the same at the moment? Taking a deep breath, Blaine got out his phone and dialed Kurt's number.

It rang, once, twice, three times. Was Kurt screening his calls or had he just left his phone somewhere? Why were these seconds so much longer, than all the ones that had come before? Ring, ring… ring…

"Hi Blaine," Kurt's voice lifted his spiraling thoughts.

"Hello," he replied with relief.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you sound kinda out of breath," Kurt said.

"Oh um," Blaine replied wondering if he should just lie and say he'd been running rather than actually explain his strange panic moment.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're okay," Kurt continued. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," Blaine said. It was strange that asking Kurt out made him nervous, since he already knew how much Kurt cared.

"Want to, definitely not," Kurt said and Blaine stopped walking. He just froze, until Kurt continued. "Need to, absolutely."

"Don't do that," Blaine grumbled, as he started walking again.

"What did you think I'd say no?" Kurt asked while laughing. Blaine mumbled incoherently for a moment.

"You're adorable," Kurt said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah yeah," Blaine grumbled. "Adorable enough to date I take it?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "Since it seems you require a direct answer."

"Thank you," Blaine sighed.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, still with a chuckle in his voice. "So, where are you now?"

"Walking to a bus," Blaine replied. "You?"

"I'm at home," Kurt said. "Classes were over for the day. But Finchel are out to dinner, if you want to come over. I promise only a movie and popcorn."

"I'd like that," Blaine said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Great see you in a bit then," Kurt said, after giving Blaine his address and telling him which bus would get him closest to his place. It turned out to be not far from Sam's apartment and Blaine got off a bus near Kurt's house, only about a half hour later.

When he rang the bell, it took only seconds for Kurt to open the door. He was wearing very casual clothes today. Blaine had actually never seen Kurt outside his usual fashionable attire. This was new and it took him off guard.

"I thought you might like a low key evening?" Kurt said, when Blaine commented on his wardrobe choices.

"How thoughtful of you," Blaine replied, smiling.

"I do try," Kurt grinned, as he closed the door behind Blaine.

"You more than try Kurt," Blaine said softly, turning to face his boyfriend, because that's what they were, right? Blaine reached forward and stole a kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of Kurt melting into his touch. Blaine pulled their bodies closer together and deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"I am never going to get sick of that," Kurt whispered, his eyes closed.

"What should I call you... this... us?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the both of them only slightly awkwardly.

"What would you like us to be?" Kurt whispered softly, moving closer and gently resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Exclusive," Blaine answered. "Together…maybe boyfriends?"

"Sounds perfect," Kurt smiled. He leaned in and kissed Blaine this time, before taking his boyfriend by the hand and leading him to the couch.

"What movie are you in the mood for tonight?" Kurt asked as Netflix loaded. "Personally, I'm feeling the cheesy romantic comedy myself."

"You don't say," Blaine laughed. It was so easy to just be with Kurt. He was a caring and compassionate person, who looked at Blaine like he was the center of the universe. Blaine knew he'd gotten lucky and he was going to do his best to deserve this man, who'd waited so long to be noticed. Blaine was going to give this it's best chance, so Kurt wouldn't have to imagine Blaine was there ever again. For as long as he lived, Blaine would never forget the lyrics of the song that had finally opened his eyes.

Stay in my arms if you dare or must I imagine you there.

* * *

 **Yes this was originally going to be the ending, but then I had an idea for a cute little epilogue like thing so...**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 8 (Epilogue)_

 _Time passed and slowly Blaine's life changed. He spent more and more of his time with Kurt. They didn't have classes together since they were in different years at the school, but they met up regularly to study together, sometimes they'd go to a movie after. Blaine was getting very used to having Kurt beside him when he slept, soon he was sleeping four nights a week at Kurt's place. They could have stayed with Cooper but somehow it felt more like having a parent around then being with Finn and Rachel. Blaine actually got to know Rachel and was at her congratulatory dinner when she made it on Broadway. As the months went by, Blaine got more and more comfortable at Kurt's and almost started to think of it as his second home._

 _True to his word Kurt never again told Blaine he loved him since their conversation in the park, but Blaine could see it everyday in his boyfriends eyes. He knew he was loved, completely and unconditionally._


	8. Epilogue

About a month into his relationship with Kurt, Blaine found himself so lost in kissing the man, he forgot to be nervous that it might lead to more, instead he'd been excited. Kurt had paused to ask if Blaine was sure, but Blaine had just nodded before seizing his boyfriend's lips again, in the world's most passionate kiss. He wasn't sure yet if this was love, but he knew he had feelings for Kurt and wanted him. Blaine knew he was safe with Kurt and being with him felt more and more right with every passing day. They'd left a trail of clothes in the direction of Kurt's bedroom and Blaine had woken up the next morning, with no regrets.

The next day, they had a double date with Sam and Mercedes. Sam gave him a knowing look and Blaine suspected his friend knew somehow they'd taken things to the next level. Maybe Blaine was looking especially happy or was that Kurt? It was the first time Kurt had met Mercedes, at least officially, and they hit it off right away. The evening was a total success and everyone left talking about how they needed to this again sometime soon.

Blaine had been a little more nervous about Kurt meeting Cooper, but he need not have worried. Though Cooper sometimes acted like both a spoiled child and an overprotective parent, he'd been happy to meet his little brother's boyfriend, crushing Kurt in a hug before Blaine could rescue him.

"I've heard many good things!" Cooper had said. "Always knew you two would end up together."

"How?" Blaine asked dumbfounded.

"Hasn't Kurt been in love with you for ages?" Cooper asked.

"Did everyone know except for me?" Blaine whined.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled, leaning over to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

Time passed and slowly Blaine's life changed. He spent more and more time with Kurt. They didn't have classes together, since they were in different years at school, but they met up regularly to study together, sometimes they'd go to a movie after. Blaine was getting very used to having Kurt beside him when he slept, soon he was sleeping four nights a week at Kurt's place. They could have stayed with Cooper, but somehow it felt more like having a parent around, then being with Finn and Rachel. Blaine actually got to know Rachel and was at her congratulatory dinner, when she made it on Broadway. As the months went by, Blaine got more and more comfortable at Kurt's place and almost started to think of it as his second home.

True to his word, Kurt never again told Blaine he loved him since their conversation in the park, but Blaine could see it everyday in his boyfriends eyes. He knew he was loved, completely and unconditionally. With every passing day, with every little mannerism of Kurt's that should be annoying but wasn't, Blaine knew he was falling in love. It didn't happened suddenly, but rather in stages. First he found himself missing Kurt, on the rare occasions he didn't see him for a few days. Then all his thoughts of tomorrow started to include Kurt, sutley at first but slowly the picture came more into focus.

Blaine was lying on Kurt's bed, staring up at the ceiling, his boyfriend's head resting on his shoulder with one of his arms around Kurt. It was a perfect moment, but also an ordinary one. Blaine had woken up the same way yesterday and would most likely face a similar situation tomorrow. He could feel the love he had for the man in his arms, as almost a physical entity taking hold of his chest and he was finally ready to say the words.

"There are certain things that I'm not allowed to say to you," Kurt smiled, as he snuggled in closer. "But I promise you, I'm thinking them very loudly right now."

"Still keeping that promise, are you?" Blaine said with a slight chuckled.

"Well, I'd hate to give you a complex," Kurt laughed. Blaine could feel the vibrations Kurt's laughter created against his skin. It felt nice.

"Don't you think we're past that now," Blaine replied. "I mean, that was what like day two of our relationship and you'd already told me how many times?

"A promise is a promise," Kurt said.

"In that case, I promise not to get a complex if you tell me you love me."

"Nope," Kurt grinned, clearly suppressing laughter. "You first." Smiling, Blaine rolled over, on top of Kurt, kissing him senseless. Blaine felt his boyfriend's hands encircle him and deepened the kiss. Then he pulled away and sat up, facing Kurt.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?" Blaine began singing softly. "Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down." It was a testimony to how often they sang together, that Kurt picked up the harmonies so quickly, humming along while he was being serenaded.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind," Blaine continued singing, smiling too much to get some of the notes right, but that didn't matter right now. "I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." Blaine reached out his hand to cup Kurt's face.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Blaine sang the next verse, skipping the chorus on purpose. "Even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood."

"You're my downfall, you're my muse," Blaine sang. "My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."

"My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine," Blaine finally began the chorus. "You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."

"'Cause all of me loves all of you," Blaine tried to fill his voice with all the unspoken emotion of his heart. "Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you."

Then Kurt joined in.

"You're my end and my beginning," Blaine and Kurt's voices harmonized the chorus together. "Even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you."

"'Cause all of me, loves all of you," Blaine and Kurt sang as one. "Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you."

"That was beautiful, Blaine," Kurt said. "But what prompted the impromptu musical?"

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes went wide, his mouth slightly open. "Even if you didn't do it on purpose, you first told me how you felt about me through a song and I just wanted to return the favour."

Suddenly, Kurt leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing every inch of Blaine's face, and punctuating it with the same three words over and over again.

"I love you," Kurt said through his kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" Laughing Blaine reached out and stopped the peppered kisses in favour of a real one on the lips.

"It's been way too long since I've said that," Kurt giggled as they broke apart. Blaine couldn't help but laugh too, as they both fell back down on the bed tangled up together.

Within the year Blaine would move in with Kurt. When Finchel moved out and they had the place to themselves things shifted. From there, they would spent their lives together, for better or for worse, till death do them part.

It is always better to walk towards what you love to give all your curves and all your edges, but never change your colours in the process. Dare to stay in the arms of happiness, so you don't have to imagine that it's there.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **When I first started writing this story it was very different. It began with Rachel and Finn's wedding, included more of Burt and was set in a local university rather than NYADA. Kurt didn't sing at all and was studying creative writing. In that story, Klaine met when Blaine sang at Finchel's wedding. The first versions of this didn't include any song lyrics. The more I wrote it the more I liked it, so much so that I re-wrote the whole thing, twice. The story you just read it the first one and the other version was re-written with all original characters. I took the basic structure of the first Klaine fanfic story and created two stories from it. Neither of them quite resemble the original.** **Kurt became Chloe and Blaine became Blake. Chloe is a nursing student and Blake is in cooking school. This story is called Clueless and is being updated on FictionPress, ao3 and Wattpad.**

 **Continue to the next chapter for the first installment of 'Clueless.'**


	9. Ch1: Clueless

As she walked, Chloe looked down at the grass below her feet and wondered, if it was having a better day than her. All grass had to worry about were things like, getting enough sunlight and water. Maybe there was some worry about springing back up after being stepped on or having something blocking light or rain, but Chloe felt like being grass would probably be a simpler life. Grass didn't have problems like being the maid of honour at their little brother's wedding. Was she greatly mistaken or was Chloe actually getting jealous of a plant. Empathizing with it? Either way, it wasn't good. She looked up sharply, trying to pull her mind out of the strange place. Looking up at the beautiful blue sky, didn't help. Normally, Chloe loved the sun, but not today. Today, it was just another perfect aspect of the wedding that was making her miserable.

But maybe that was a little over dramatic. Chloe was, after all, a hopeless romantic and part of her was genuinely happy for both Tyler and Sara. Chloe had been best friends with Sara for as long as she could remember and what sister wouldn't wish happiness for her only brother? Even so, Chloe couldn't help but he jealous of them and if she was being truly honest, a little bitter whole thing, almost made her want to go back to that day in 10th grade, when Sara asked her if she could date her brother and give Sara another answer. Chloe did admit, it had been nice of them to ask, but after that it had all happened so fast. She'd thought for one second, that they'd work out. Chloe had imagined only a few awkward dates and maybe a painfully awkward break up, before things went back to normal, but a wedding had not been ever a blip on her radar.

And a what a wedding it was. The whole park had been decorated with beautiful white flowers. White folding chairs were lined up in front of a great archway, that was also covered in flowers. Chloe couldn't help but cry, as she saw the way they looked at each other as they said their vows, a single silent tear rolling down her cheek. It reminded her of all those larger than life movie moments she loved so much. If Chloe was being honest with herself, all she really wanted was to have someone she loved look at her, the way Sara and Tyler looked at each other. Of course, there was another level of jealous woven into this, since her little brother Tyler and her best friend Sara now had a stronger bond to each other, than they did to her. In that moment, it felt like Chloe would always be the third wheel. Not just because she'd never found love herself, but also because for the rest of her life whenever she wanted to spend time with either her brother or her oldest friend, she'd end up with both of them.

As the wedding ended, and the photographer started issuing orders, Chloe decided that she was going to give herself today to feel miserable and sorry for herself. She deserved this day. With a great sigh, Chloe seriously considered sitting down on the dirty cement, dress and all. But she couldn't because she was the maid of honour and she had places to be. Chloe smiled for the cameras as instructed. She hide her bad mood away while she say cheese, creating the perfect memory she knew Sara and Tyler deserved, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I thought I saw you sneak off," a familiar voice said. Chloe turned to see her mother, Theresa smiling at her. Chloe considered her mother more beautiful than her. Theresa had blue eyes, light brown hair and a kind smile while Chloe had the same boring brown for both her hair and eyes. Chloe's stupidly lucky brother not only was getting married before her, but had also manage to get their mother's eyes, even if they had the same hair colour.

"Shouldn't you be busy taking photos, mother of the groom?" Chloe whined, annoyed to be caught hiding away from the wedding party. "Your son did get married you know."

"Yes, but my daughter is sulking," Theresa explained. "Tyler is too happy to notice I'm gone anyway."

"Yay," Chloe said without any emotion as she pretended to spin a party favour in the most sarcastic way possible.

"You're not allowed to be sad," her mother ordered.

"Oh thanks mom," Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcastic. "All better now." Theresa sighed, then pulled Chloe in for a hug. She accepted the hug, needing the comfort more than she'd realized.

"Do you want to get out of here, sweetheart?" Theresa asked, rubbing the palm of her hand in circles on Chloe's back in a comforting way.

"No," Chloe sighed. "Tyler wouldn't like it if I missed his wedding reception. Or Sara, we promised to be each other's maids of honour way back when we were little... It's just-"

"I know," Theresa said, soothingly. "I know." They pulled out of the hug, but her mother kept a comforting arm around Chloe's shoulders, as they walked at a normal pace back to the wedding party.

After another half hour of posing for photographers, they all got into cars and headed to the reception. It was being held in a hall, that had been decorated for the occasion. As they entered, Chloe saw strings of twinkling lights running all along the wall. There were streams and the same little white flowers from the wedding everywhere, on the walls as well as hanging from the ceiling. Sara and Tyler sat at the center of a long table covered in white cloth, with grins of joy plastered on their faces. Chloe followed her mom to the buffet, took some food - she didn't care what - and went to take her place at the long white table, like the dedicated maid of honour that she was. Despite her mother's attempts to cheer her up, Chloe continued to sulk while she ate. She just couldn't help it.

"This will happen for you one day you know," Theresa told her in a whisper. "Everyone's life just goes at a different speed."

"Younger brother," Chloe grumbled by way of reminding her mother how very unnatural the events of today were.

Tyler had only just graduated high school, while Chloe was going into her second year of University, where she was studying to be a nurse. Sara was the same age as Chloe and they'd graduated high school together. Sara had been going to Chloe's University since then but come September she was planning on attending the same school across the country as her new husband. To Chloe, all this just felt like losing everyone all at once. Chloe was going from living with her brother and going to school with her best friend to seeing them both ride off into the sunset together, leaving her behind. She'd met some people in her classes at school, but it wasn't the same as Sara. Chloe couldn't help, but feel like Sara was choosing Tyler over her, even if rationally she knew that made no sense.

Chloe stared at the wall, trying to keep her mind blank. She needed to get through this wedding. It was only when she turned her head to check the time, that she noticed him. He was sitting just two tables away, with two other people. The man's hair was dirty blonde, messy and a little long, but it suited him somehow. He was laughing at what the platinum blonde woman sitting next to him was saying. The third person in the group, was a guy with dark brown dreadlocks. He had his arm around the blonde, but the guy who'd caught her eye sat alone. He was sharply dressed in a tailored grey suit and the smile on his face made his good looks all the more noticeable.

She'd never seen this man before and she was instantly curious as to why he was at the wedding. Chloe was sure she'd have noticed it, if her brother had a friend like this! And not once, had Sara mentioned such a friend or acquaintance.

"You're drooling," her mother chuckled and that snapped Chloe back to her senses. She turned to face her mother again, embarrassed.

"Don't blush at me. Go talk to him," Theresa added. Chloe mumbled something about how life wasn't that kind and with her luck, this guy was probably taken or gay or both, but her mother was having none of it. Theresa practically pushed Chloe from the table. Now standing with an over enthusiastic mother encouraging her forward, Chloe felt like she had no other choice but to approach.

"Ah um, hi," Chloe greeted them lamely once she was standing near their table.

"Hello," the blonde girl said. Chloe ignored the girl and instead stared at the hot guy for a solid five seconds without speaking. Then throwing caution to the winds, as she reminded herself of which wedding she was currently attending, Chloe spoke again.

"Oh, um, I'm Chloe," she said, hoping this would get her a name in return.

"Sophia," the blonde said. "And this is my boyfriend, Colin." She motioned to the guy with the dreadlocks.

"Blake," the hot guy offered. Chloe grinned, the name Blake, now forever filed in her mind under perfection.

"Do you know the bride or groom?" Chloe asked trying to make conversation.

"Neither," Blake replied, surprising Chloe but before she could ask any follow up questions Sophia spoke.

"Blake's in cooking school," Sophia said proudly. "His school was contacted to do the catering and make the cake."

"Oh that's cool," Chloe smiled.

"What about you?" Blake asked. "Bride or groom?"

"Both," Chloe laughed. "Groom's my brother and bride's my best friend, so I'm the maid of honour slash my brother's go to for advice, since I've known his wife longer than him."

"Wow," Blake exclaimed. "The only way you could be more involved with this wedding is, if it was yours."

"Tell me about it," Chloe laughed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Sophia smiled, gesturing to the empty chair to her left. Chloe sat down, trying not to act as nervous as she felt. A conversation, that she suspected she'd interrupted started back up and Chloe listened very intently, trying to figure out, what they were discussing.

"I'm just saying, they must be heavy," Sophia was saying to Colin, in that way women do when they are trying to convince their boyfriend of something.

"Why would that bother you?" Colin replied grinning, as if he knew exactly what Sophia was going to say.

"I am concerned for your neck," Sophia shot back.

Colin laughed. "Yeah right," he said. "You're just sick of getting hit in the face with them."

"And is that so wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Of course not," Blake joined in. They were all laughing, as if sharing an inside joke.

"Do you guys attend the same school as Blake?" Chloe asked in the silence that followed their laughter.

"Colin does," Sophia said. "Though why they let him cook with those deathlocks I don't know."

"Dreadlocks," Colin corrected with a sigh. "And I tie them back."

"Yes, dread see. They are full of dread," Sophia said, as everyone rolled their eyes. "And even tied back those things are a menace to society."

Chloe mostly listened to their banter, only occasionally chipping in, but she wasn't able to learn more about Blake. He seemed perfectly happy to let his friends have the spotlight.

"They seem so happy," Sophia smiled as the newly married couple cut the cake.

"Trust me, they are annoyingly happy," Chloe grumbled. "And in need of napkins." Both Sara and Tyler had cake all over their face at the moment.

"Why do you sound grumpy about it?" Colin asked.

"For the rest of my life whenever I hang out with my brother or best friend, I will be the third wheel," Chloe explained. "Even though, they only met because of me."

"Yeah, but aren't you at least a little happy for them?" Sophia asked.

"Course, I am," she said. "It just sucks. I am really glad I met you guys. You've saved me from my sulking."

"Here's to making new friends," Sophia said with a smile, as she held up her champagne.

"Why don't we all exchange phone numbers?" Chloe suggested. "To keep in touch?"

"Great idea," Sophia said before pulling out her purse to dig through it. Chloe was so pleased her plan worked, as she saw Blake also pulling out his phone.

After the exchange of numbers, the wedding got back into full swing. Chloe was called to the front table and asked to give a speech for both the bride and groom. She did her best to think of what good had come of today, rather than dwell on any bitterness, while she told the crowd how happy she was for the newlyweds. It seemed to work, since after it was over she sat down and her mother whispered in her ear.

"Great job," Theresa said. "No one would have guessed you were sulking on the inside."

"Thanks," Chloe whispered back.

As time wore on, the bride and groom were brought out to dance for the first time as a married couple. The song playing for their dance, had been the first song they'd ever danced to at senior prom. Chloe could remember it all too well, for that had been the moment she'd realized they might actually stay together in the long term. The way Sara and Tyler had looked at each other that night, had been quite the revelation to Chloe. But she was happy for them, or at least she would be tomorrow. Sara was like a sister to her for so long and now she really has Chloe's sister. There were good things to come of this, as well and Chloe would do her best to focus on that.

Meeting Blake, had definitely been one of the good things if not the best thing. Chloe had dated a few guys since she started University and even gone on a awkward high school date or two back in the day, but there was something different about Blake. More than once during the wedding, she found herself gazing at him, without realizing she was doing it. Chloe didn't want to come on too strong though, so she promised herself she wouldn't call him for at least a few days, but she could text him right or was that worse?

The wedding ended with the newly weds running out of the reception together and into their honeymoon limo parked out back with the words 'just married' written on the back window in gold. And then Chloe was finally able to go home. She and mom didn't talk much on the way home and Chloe was glad.

Chloe went to sleep that night thinking about Blake. A part of her was hoping that Blake would text her by morning and she fell asleep with that hope brighter than it was safe. Chloe wake to the disappointment of a silence phone, which was her own fault. Chloe got up and dressed, trying to put the whole thing from her mind and focus on something, anything else.

"No message huh?" Theresa said the moment Chloe went down for breakfast.

"How did you-?"

"I'm your mother," Theresa replied simply. Chloe was sure her face wasn't that easily read and was instantly grumpy.

"Don't look at me like that," her mother shot back. "If you want to talk to him so much, text him!"

"Isn't that a little needy?" Chloe asked.

"Your father got in touch with me just about two hours after we met," Theresa replied. "I still married him."

"I suppose," Chloe sighed. "But we are talking about dad here and he was just like that. Somehow, I don't think Blake's the call right away kind of guy."

"You can't know for sure unless you try," Theresa reminded her.

Chloe threw her head back and groaned with frustration, then pulled out her phone and just did it.

'Hey Blake. It's Chloe. How are you?' she texted him and she waited.

"No answer!" Chloe whined a few seconds later.

"Well geez, no kidding," Theresa laughed. "Give the boy a moment to check his phone. He might not even be awake yet."

"Oh right, good idea," Chloe answered. Scarfing down her cereal, Chloe stood up with determination and then ran to the hall closet. She returned moments later with a bucket, a mop and other cleaning supplies.

"Why am I not surprised," Theresa chuckled.

"Because I'm predictable?" Chloe offered. Her mother walked over, kissed the top of Chloe's forehead, then said she was off to work and left.

With a deep breath, Chloe forced herself to channel all that panic into something useful. There were at least a few dishes she could get out of the way and the laundry definitely needed to be done. Then she'd do the floors and those shower drains hadn't been cleaned in ages. All the while, Chloe was checking her phone every few minutes.

'Oh hey Chloe. I'm good. How are you?' Blake's reply appeared on her phone hours after Chloe had scrubbed down every inch of the kitchen and vacuumed the rug. But, she wasn't complaining because she'd gotten a response.

'Great,' Chloe typed. 'School's starting soon. Just enjoying my last few days of down time.' This wasn't exactly true, as what she'd actually done with herself today, was obsessively cleaning the house to avoid worrying about his reply. Blake didn't need to know this however and the rest of it was true.

'Yeah, me too,' Blake's reply arrived rather quickly this time. Chloe was beyond relieved.

'The food at the wedding was amazing,' Chloe texted him. 'You're a great cook.'

'Thanks,' Blake replied. 'Though, I am only one of many students who made it.'

'Well it was delicious,' Chloe texted back.

'Thanks,' Blake texted back.

'So, I noticed you didn't have a date for the wedding?' Chloe asked, probing for information.

'Nope,' Blake replied.

'Mom calls me a romantic,' Chloe texted. 'I know it sounds silly, but I like to that think there is someone for everyone.'

'Oh I've found her,' Blake replied. 'But she's taken.'

'That sounds like it sucks,' Chloe replied, her heart sinking. He wasn't as available as she'd have liked him to be.

'You know what, it really does,' Blake texted. 'Thanks.'

'Sometimes it helps just to have someone agree with you,' Chloe replied. 'Even if they can't actually do anything to help.'

'You're wise,' Blake texted back.

'Lol not really,' Chloe told him.

'Well wiser than my mother anyway,' Blake said. 'She seems to think, it's her job to fix every problem ever mentioned in her presence, so I have learned not to complain unless it really matters.'

'Good thinking,' Chloe replied. 'My mom's kinda like my friend sometimes. She lets me vent, without thinking she can do more.'

'Great mom,' Blake messaged back. 'I sometimes have moments like that with my dad.'

'I don't remember dad much, but mom says I'm a lot like him,' Chloe texted.

'Did he leave?'

'He died,' Chloe replied. 'When I was eleven.'

'I'm sorry,' Blake texted. Chloe hated how this always killed a conversation. She never knew what to say next. This was always people's reaction when she told them about her father, but Chloe didn't didn't know why everyone from her teachers to total strangers had decided they needed to be sorry.

'Thanks, so what are you doing right now?' Chloe typed, trying to keep the conversation alive. 'Mom's still at work, so I'm making dinner.'

'Oh what are you making?' Blake replied.

'Leftovers,' Chloe texted. 'Sorry, I didn't actually mean making dinner as in cooking. I should have said reheating dinner.'

'Lol,' was Blake's long winded reply.

'You already know I have a little brother,' Chloe continued. 'Do you have any siblings?'

'Only child,' Blake replied. 'Mom's kinda a workaholic.'

'Yeah my mom's a bit like that too,' Chloe said. 'Though I guess it's different with a single parent.'

'Probably,' Blake texted. 'Dad's home quite a bit.'

'He doesn't work?' Chloe asked.

'He has,' Blake said. 'He's older than mom. Almost retired now.'

'Oh, I bet he's happy about that.'

'He is,' Blake said. 'He keeps threatening to get tattoos.' Chloe almost spitting out the sip of water she'd just taken as she read his message. Her reply was a showed emoji face.

'Oh yeah,' Blake replied. 'That was our reaction too. So are you in school?'

'Nursing at the University,' Chloe said.

'That's cool,' Blake replied. 'We might run into each other at school then.'

'If one of us decides to walk all the way across campus for no reason at the exact same time maybe,' Chloe texted, smiling down at her phone. After all, the cooking classes and nursing building were literally the two farthest apart from each other on campus.

'Fair point,' Blake replied with a laughing emoji.

Chloe spent the better part of the day texting Blake, her cleaning quite forgotten. If the woman he wanted was taken, did that mean he'd be open to getting to know her or was Chloe just fooling herself that she had anything to offer someone like him?

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this and are interested in reading the rest of it check out the story on FictionPress under the username Writesalott. It can also be found on Wattpad (AngelaLott9) or archive your own (JelloDVDs).**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 2_

 _Sophia and Colin had actually met through Blake, when the two of them were partnered up for a cooking assignment at school._

 _"I'm so glad I went to bother Blake that day," Sophia was saying. "Or I might never have met Colin." The look on Blake's face when Sophia spoke brought a horrible sinking feeling to Chloe's stomach._

 _"And how long have you and Blake known each other?" Chloe asked._

 _"Oh what was it," Sophia laughed. "Kindergarten?"_

 _"Something like that," Blake smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. And suddenly the whole thing made sense. This was the 'she's taken' girl Blake had told Chloe about before. Though at the time Blake had made it seem like a little crush, it was clear from Blake's face that he was actually in love with Sophia who was very clearly not interested in him._


End file.
